Let me go home
by Stella82
Summary: Allongée sur le sol de la forêt, seule et en larmes, j'avais pensé que l'abandon d'Edward était mon pire cauchemar. Mais j'avais tort...Seule ? Non. Victoria était là... Après des mois, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir, portée par un ultime but: les prévenir...
1. Chapter 1

**_Let me go home_**

__Et oui ! Me voilà de retour après une année sans publication. Mais je n'ai pas déserté FF ! Je lis, relis, commente...et prends du temps pour une nouvelle fic. Après avoir rédigé plusieurs chapitres, je me lance dans la publication de ce nouveau projet qui, j'espère, vous plaira. __

__Nous sommes toujours dans le monde de Twilight, les vampires sont des vampires et les loups-garous, des loups garous. Cette fic se situe au tout début du livre II, juste après le départ des Cullen. __

__N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et bonne lecture !__

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent tout naturellement à S. Meyer, je ne fais que jouer un peu avec eux...<strong>

* * *

><p>Fatiguée…<br>J'étais si fatiguée…

Allongée, je tentais de calmer mon cœur battant la chamade et d'oublier la sensation de brûlure dans les muscles endoloris de mes jambes.

Je m'étais allongée sur le sol boueux et détrempé de cette forêt qui me rappelait celle de ce comté de Forks que j'avais quitté depuis si longtemps. Enfin, pas si longtemps au vu d'une vie entière mais tellement de choses s'étaient passées depuis un peu moins d'une année qu'il me semblait qu'un siècle avait coulé.

J'étais si fatiguée.

La souffrance. La douleur. Les maltraitances. J'avais découvert tout cela dès le lendemain de leur départ.

Victoria m'avait retrouvée dans cette forêt boueuse, voisine de la maison de Charlie, et m'avait enlevée après qu'Edward m'ait abandonnée quelques heures plus tôt au beau milieu des arbres centenaires, m'annonçant que la famille partait et que j'étais un poids pour lui.

Ils étaient partis.  
>Sans moi.<p>

Victoria m'avait retrouvée et m'avait emmenée, loin d'ici. Mais personne n'était venu à mon secours.

Ils étaient partis sans plus se retourner, effaçant la petite Bella Swan de leurs existences.

Victoria m'avait retrouvée et m'avait torturée.  
>Victoria m'avait obligée à des actes ignobles.<br>Au nom de quoi ? Au nom de mon amour pour Edward. Cet amour que j'avais pourtant perdu. Au nom de mon attachement pour les Cullen, pour ce semblant de lien familial que j'avais tant espéré tout au long de ma vie de fille unique de parents divorcés…Ce cocon qui avait disparu sans crier gare, me laissant complètement hagarde et meurtrie.

Cruelle Victoria qui m'avait jeté, triomphante, un journal chiffoné et tâché du comté d'Olympic. Un journal dans lequel j'avais appris que Charlie, mon père, avait été retrouvé noyé sur la plage de la Push, son corps rejeté par les vagues. Les shérifs du comté avait conclu à un accident, Charlie étant parti chasser dans les bois non loin de la falaise. Je n'y avais pas cru et aujourd'hui encore, je n'y croyais toujours pas.

Avais-je tué mon père ? Oui. Certainement.  
>Pourquoi ? parce que je l'avais abandonné, comme ma mère l'avait fait.<br>Comment ? Je n'en savais fichtre rien mais au fond de moi se battaient deux hypothèses. L'une impliquait Victoria, l'autre me mettait en cause. Je n'étais déjà plus à Forks ce jour-là mais dans mon coeur, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait pas supporté de perdre une seconde fois son unique fille d'une façon aussi brutale et mystérieuse et qu'il avait commis l'irréparable.

Et aujourd'hui, si je ne me relevais pas dans la minute, je perdrai ceux qui étaient pour moi ma seconde famille. Même s'ils étaient partis en me laissant sur le carreau deux ans plus tôt, je ne pouvais envisager leur disparition. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus taire mon envie de les protéger comme ils m'avaient protégée de James à une époque.

Alors, gardant cette idée en tête, je me remis péniblement sur mes pieds, essuyai mon visage avec un coin de la dernière chemise que je possédais encore et avançai, pas après pas, mes pieds nus dans la boue glacée, mes muscles endoloris par les courbatures de cette longue fuite.

Mon esprit me criait que je ne les trouverai sûrement pas mais ils étaient le seul repère qui me restait dans ce monde alors j'avançai, coûte que coûte, vers eux. Après tout, Forks n'était plus si loin désormais…Quelques kilomètres tout au plus…  
>dix...<br>vingt...  
>cent...<br>quelques kilomètres tout au plus...


	2. Ma raison somnolait

__Merci beaucoup pour cet accueil. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes avec ce nouveau projet. __

__Question délai de publication, j'aimerais vous dire qu'un nouveau chapitre sera disponible toutes les semaines mais entre le travail, la vie de famille et tout le reste, je préfère vous annoncer un nouveau chapitre tous les 15 jours. __

__N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et bonne lecture !__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1 : « Ma raison somnolait... »<strong>_

-Toi, tu la fermes ! Je ne veux pas entendre un seul bruit venant de ta bouche ou je tranche la tête de ces deux gamins juste devant toi avant de t'obliger à nettoyer, compris ? chuchota-t-elle d'une voix glaciale alors qu'elle serrait mon menton entre son index et son pouce.

Elle n'avait qu'un geste à faire...franchir ces quelques centimètres...et je serais enfin délivrée...mais non, j'étais l'outil de sa vengeance. Et cette seule motivation lui permettait de résister à l'appel de mon sang...à mon grand désespoir...

Elle relâcha son emprise puissante tandis que j'acquiesçai silencieusement. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle voulait me rappeler qu'elle était le chef de ce groupe, elle ordonna à son congénère de me détacher les mains.

-Alors Isabella ? Puisque tu as leurs vies entre tes mains, qui choisis-tu ? annonça-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Et comme à chaque fois, je ne pus retenir mes larmes. Mais j'avais progressé depuis tous ces mois. Je pleurais toujours devant cette situation ô combien inhumaine mais sans aucun bruit...

Après de longues minutes à trembler, je levai difficilement le bras et pointai du doigt le jeune homme retenu d'une main de fer par Victoria.

-Bon choix, Isabella ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de planter ses crocs dans la gorge de celui que je venais de désigner tandis que je fermai les paupières à toute vitesse pour ne plus assister au spectacle morbide, les cris de terreur de la jeune fille résonnant encore, couvrant aisément les bruits de sa fuite au bout de cette ruelle glauque.  
>Elle au moins, elle pouvait encore s'échapper...<p>

xxx

-T'as 1h ! grogna mon compagnon de route avant de me laisser tomber au sol, au beau milieu d'une zone industrielle, me sortant brutalement de mon cauchemar. Et si jamais…  
>-Je sais.. le coupai-je d'un murmure à peine audible pour un humain alors que je frottais mes fesses endolories par la chute.<br>Je me relevai tout en époussetant le seul jean qu'il me restait et me redressai pour regarder mon accompagnateur une dernière fois.  
>-Ne me remercie pas encore une fois ou je te casse un bras ! cracha-t-il avec son ton habituel alors que je l'observais depuis quelques secondes.<br>-Si tu n'avais pas pris cette décision…poursuivis-je de la même manière, la seule qui m'était autorisée depuis Forks.  
>-Ouais, bah, j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de m'abstenir vu le merdier auquel je vais être confronté ! répliqua-t-il, cinglant.<br>Je baissai la tête, ne sachant que répondre à cela.  
>-Tu fais ce que tu as à faire et tu suis cette route. Je te rattraperai dans une heure. Compris ? ordonna-t-il d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune contestation possible.<br>Et puis, j'avais bien trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire si jamais je discutai ses ordres.  
>-Compris. murmurai-je, tête basse.<br>Ce fut le courant d'air froid qui me fit relever la tête : il avait disparu, me laissant seule dans la nuit qui rendait cette zone industrielle encore plus terrorisante.

Oui, nous étions dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou et à cause de moi. En fait, cela s'avérait surtout plus compliqué pour mon compagnon de route.

Pour ma part, depuis mon départ de Forks, ma mort était déjà programmée. La date n'était plus qu'un détail et pouvait varier selon les humeurs si changeantes de ceux qui étaient encore mes hôtes jusqu'à voilà 2 jours. Et ce paramètre ne changeait toujours pas aujourd'hui même si Victoria n'était plus là.  
>Mais avec son acte de mutinerie, il venait également de signer son arrêt de mort, si l'on pouvait dire cela d'un être comme lui…vampire aux yeux vermillon et presque centenaire.<p>

Était-ce sur un coup de tête ? ou mûrissait-il cela depuis longtemps ? Je n'avais pas encore réussi à le savoir mais il m'avait sorti des griffes abominables de Victoria et je ne pouvais que l'en remercier même si c'était pour me tuer un jour de ces propres mains.

Alors que je sortais du petit bâtiment délabré qui servait de sanitaires, me frottant les mains pour en chasser les dernières gouttes d'eau glacée, une faible lueur caractéristique attira mon regard. Au coin d'un bâtiment de briques rouges et de tôles, une cabine téléphonique tenait debout. Prudemment mais aussi vite que mes jambes pouvaient me porter depuis quelques semaines, je traversai le vaste terrain vague et rentrai dans la cabine. Elle puait l'urine, le néon était faiblard, le combiné pendait au bout de son fil mais elle fonctionnait toujours. Comme si elle m'avait attendue. Comme si elle connaissait la mission que je m'étais fixée et qu'elle me permettrait peut-être de remplir.

Un faible sourire sur les lèvres mais les mains tremblantes, je glissai une pièce et composai le numéro des renseignements avant d'entendre leur message d'accueil m'indiquant qu'une hôtesse allait me répondre.

-Yellow pages bonsoir. Maggie à votre service. Que puis-je pour vous ? débuta-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Je n'avais pas parlé à un de mes semblables depuis si longtemps…

Mes lèvres hoquetèrent quelque peu et je crus que Maggie allait raccrocher. Ce fut cette idée bouleversante à mon cœur qui me donna la force de parler enfin…parler comme je ne l'avais pas fait depuis presqu'une année.  
>-Bonsoir madame. Je recherche les coordonnées du docteur Carlisle Cullen. demandai-je d'une voix tellement éraillée que je ne la reconnus pas.<br>-Quel état ? répondit automatiquement mon interlocutrice.  
>Et la réalité me frappa de plein fouet : je n'en avais aucune idée.<br>-Je…je ne sais pas. avouai-je en retenant des sanglots nerveux. Je…je…il est médecin et…je…

Maggie était-elle une bonne âme ou ma détresse était-elle tellement palpable ? Je n'en sus rien mais après quelques secondes de silence, Maggie me répondit d'une voix adoucie :  
>-Ne pleure pas, gamine, j'ai du temps à perdre et je n'ai que toi comme cliente pour le moment alors je vais lancer une recherche sur tout le pays.<br>-Merci…merci beaucoup madame. balbutiai-je tout en souriant à travers mes larmes.  
>-De rien, gamine. De rien.<p>

La musique d'attente se mit en marche et je restai suspendue au combiné, n'en perdant pas une miette. Sur le petit écran de l'appareil, les secondes s'égrenaient, imperturbables. Soudain, la musique se tut.  
>-Rien pour l'Alabama. l'entendis-je dire avant que la musique ne reprenne.<p>

Un vent froid souleva quelques nuages de poussières et pénétra brusquement dans la cabine, me faisant trembler. Je ne quittai pas des yeux le bout de zone industrielle qui s'étalait devant mes yeux, espérant pouvoir avoir le temps de réagir si jamais un éclair roux apparaissait, à ma recherche.

La musique tournait toujours et je commençai à me dire que mes maigres moyens financiers ne pourraient me mener au bout de cette recherche si Maggie devait balayer la liste des 50 états avant de les trouver.

-J'ai un Carlisle Cullen, en Alaska. annonça Maggie d'une voix victorieuse, me faisant sursauter. Veux-tu que je te mette en relation ?  
>-Je…je...ne pus-je que répondre, complètement hagarde.<br>-L'opérateur t'offre 2 minutes de conversation, quand tu entendras un bip, remet une pièce dans la cabine. Compris, gamine ? Et fais-moi plaisir, demande à ce médecin de t'ausculter, tu dois vraiment couver un sale rhume avec la voix que tu as. me coupa-t-elle, m'obligeant à me concentrer sur son discours.  
>-Compris. murmurai-je en plongeant inconsciemment la main dans ma poche de chemise pour y attraper les deux pièces de monnaie que j'avais ramassées sur un bout de trottoir je ne sais plus trop où voilà deux jours. Merci.<br>-De rien, petite. De rien. termina-t-elle puis un bip retentit dans l'appareil avant d'être suivi par une sonnerie. Puis deux. Et trois.

Et les sonneries s'égrenaient ainsi dans l'obscurité. Et plus elles s'égrenaient, plus mon désespoir grandissait.

Ils n'étaient pas là.

Ou ils étaient déjà partis.

Ou l'adresse était un faux…

Dépitée, je m'apprêtais à raccrocher quand un déclic se fit dans l'appareil avant de laisser entendre une voix.

-Maison Cullen… m'accueillit une voix légèrement déformée par une machine qui brisa les dernières barrières que j'avais difficilement érigées depuis leur départ de Forks.  
>Et je ne pus que répondre par un sanglot que je tentai d'étouffer avec ma main.<br>-...Merci de laisser un message…  
>Le bip retentit moins d'une seconde et le silence se fit dans l'écouteur alors que je sanglotai toujours.<br>-oh Carlisle…réussis-je à dire avant de tomber à genoux, le combiné toujours dans la main, secouée par mes larmes.

J'avais pleinement conscience que le répondeur tournait, qu'ils entendraient clairement mes sanglots et que cela les bouleverserait…

peut-être…

mais surtout, je savais pertinemment que le lien allait se couper d'ici quelques secondes, le temps imparti pour laisser un message s'écoulant sans se soucier de mes difficultés à parler en cet instant. Pourquoi les avais-je appelés si je n'étais pas capable de leur laisser un simple message pour les prévenir du danger ? Victoria avait raison. Je n'étais vraiment bonne à rien, même pas à lui servir de pantin obéissant car toutes les actions qu'elle m'ordonnait de remplir se terminaient toujours en hurlements et en larmes, à tel point qu'elle avait été de très nombreuses fois sur le point de planter ses crocs dans ma gorge. Mais elle s'était toujours reprise in extremis, nourrissant d'autres desseins pour moi qui lui permettrait d'assouvir sa vengeance sur les Cullen.

Sa vengeance !

A cette pensée, mon esprit eut un soubresaut.

-Je…elle veut vous tuer…elle veut se venger et…réussis-je enfin à annoncer d'une voix fragile et douloureuse, juste un peu plus forte qu'un murmure, mais le bip de fin de message résonna et me laissa bouche bée.  
>-Non ! Non ! Pas encore ! voulus-je m'écrier, me relevant rapidement malgré les douleurs qui hantaient encore mon dos et mes jambes mais rien ne put sortir de ma gorge, beaucoup trop sèche et douloureuse.<p>

Je regardai, incrédule, l'écran digital qui indiquait « Fin d'appel. Veuillez raccrocher ». Et alors l'évidence me frappa : je n'avais pas noté leur numéro de téléphone...et je n'avais plus le temps pour les rappeler puisque si je ne reprenais pas la route maintenant, un vampire me retrouverait assurément et me ferait passer un sale moment pour l'avoir contrarié…  
>Choquée, des larmes plein les yeux, je me dirigeai alors vers la route indiquée par celui qui avait permis mon évasion et repris la marche, longeant prudemment le ruban sombre de goudron, seulement guidée par la pale lueur de la lune.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, un vent glacial me frappa le bras gauche et je retins un hurlement de terreur en mordant fortement l'intérieur de ma joue, comme j'avais appris à le faire tout au long de ces derniers mois.

Surtout ne pas crier.

Ne pas hurler non plus lorsque deux mains glacées et dures me saisirent pour me balancer sur le dos du vampire qui m'accompagnait. Mes instincts me broyaient l'estomac mais je retenais mes cris. Je les retenais depuis de si longs mois désormais. Je n'avais eu que le murmure pour m'exprimer lorsque j'en avais le droit et mon corps s'était habitué à cela.

-On va courir, tu es trop lente ! cracha-t-il avant de filer dans la nuit, moi accrochée à son dos tel un sac ballottant.

Comme avec Edward à nos débuts, je luttai contre la nausée qui me gagnait puis fermai fortement les paupières.

Après ce qu'il me sembla des heures de course, mon compagnon de route se stoppa et j'ouvris enfin les yeux sur un vaste parking couvert, parsemé çà et là de quelques voitures qui attendaient sagement leurs propriétaires dans la pénombre nocturne.  
>A peine eus-je le temps de sentir mes fesses tomber au sol qu'un moteur démarra.<p>

-Monte ! ordonna le vampire et je m'exécutai aussitôt.

En moins de cinq minutes, nous avions quitté la ville et nous retrouvions roulant à tombeaux ouverts, sur une route déserte, les vitres de la voiture totalement baissées.  
>Le vent s'engouffrait dans l'habitacle, faisant violemment voler mes cheveux, me fouettant le visage. Je me pressai de les attacher en une queue de cheval avec un lacet égaré qui trainait au sol et m'allongeai sur la banquette arrière, tentant toujours de comprendre comment mon chauffeur pouvait supporter ma présence aussi aisément.<p>

Certes, il chassait tous les jours. Des humains. A cause de moi et de mon maudit sang trop « parfumé ». Mais je ne pouvais que croire en sa capacité à devenir « végétarien ».

Car c'est pourquoi il avait quitté Victoria.  
>Il me l'avait avoué le lendemain de notre fuite, à notre premier arrêt.<p>

Depuis notre première rencontre dans les bois humides de Forks, Laurent s'était remis en question. Il en avait assez de cette vie de nomade, sans aucun point d'accroche, sans jamais un moment de répit. Alors, naturellement, il en était venu à l'idée d'essayer le régime des Cullen et comptait rejoindre leurs cousins d'Alaska afin de leur demander conseil et asile.

Aujourd'hui, je ne savais toujours pas quel avait été l'élément déclencheur à sa prise de décision mais il avait brusquement quitté Victoria et m'avait emmenée au passage, résistant à l'appel de mon sang et essayant de me garder en vie en me trouvant de l'eau et un peu de nourriture..

Peut-être me voyait-il comme un gage de sa bonne foi ?

Comme l'objet qui lui permettrait d'approcher ces vampires aux yeux dorés sans trop de souci ?

Mais, aujourd'hui, à choisir, je préférais finir sous les crocs de Laurent plutôt que ceux de Victoria. J'avais vu toute la cruauté dont elle pouvait faire preuve, toute la mise en scène et la souffrance inculquées avant la mise à mort cruelle et lente…

Il ne me restait que ma mort et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se déroule ainsi, sous la volonté de cette diablesse rousse. Laurent, lui, ferait çà très rapidement et je pourrais enfin me reposer.

* * *

><p><em>Votre avis ?<em>


	3. Mon inconscient m'déconseillait

_J'ai un peu d'avance sur l'écriture de mon chapitre...donc me voilà ! J'espère pouvoir vous faire souvent cette surprise !_

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. _

_Pour reprendre un peu toutes les questions posées, cette fic sera une Bella/Edward mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. La longueur des chapitres devrait rester sensiblement la même, histoire d'être régulière dans la publication malgré mon boulot et la vie de famille._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le précédent. ___N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et bonne lecture !__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2: « Ma conscience me conseillait...Mon inconscient m'déconseillait... »<strong>_

* * *

><p>Le silence me tira en sursaut de mon demi-sommeil. Nous ne bougions pas. Le moteur était éteint. Dehors, les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaissaient paresseusement. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à la console avant : 4h02. Le siège conducteur était vide, les vitres étaient restées ouvertes, laissant passer l'humidité qui montait avec cette nouvelle journée. Prudemment, je me relevai un peu pour essayer de me repérer.<p>

Quelques bâtiments délabrés au bord d'une route déserte. Une station-service désaffectée sûrement. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, j'ouvris la portière arrière et sortis du véhicule avant de me diriger vers le bâtiment principal.  
>Les vitres avaient été bouchées avec des planches et la station 'n'avait pas dû avoir de visiteurs depuis quelques années. Je repérai la porte de service à l'arrière du bâtiment et machinalement, j'actionnai la poignée tout en secouant un peu la porte. Celle-ci ne résista pas bien longtemps et s'entrouvrit en moins d'une minute.<p>

_Je ne remercierai jamais assez Jake de m'avoir appris ces quelques petits « trucs » lorsque nous étions enfants_.

J'attendis une bonne minute, laissant mes yeux s'accoutumer à la pénombre de la pièce, avant de faire quelques pas prudents. Je me trouvais à l'arrière de la boutique, au beau milieu des rayonnages vides.

Je poursuivais ma découverte lentement avant de reconnaître , sur ma droite, un distributeur de friandises en piteux état, patientant juste à côté d'une porte défraîchie indiquant « WC ».

Prudemment, je poussai la porte du pied pour découvrir une petite pièce carrelée seulement éclairée par la lumière extérieure qui passait par la petite lucarne, unique point sur l'extérieur non condamné.  
>Depuis combien de temps cette station était-elle abandonnée ?<br>J'avançai encore dans la pièce pour apercevoir l'unique lavabo accroché sous un miroir fendu en 3 morceaux qui tenaient encore par je ne sais quelle magie. Sur le côté, un distributeur de savon prenait la poussière mais était toujours approvisionné. Derrière moi, les deux cabines n'avaient plus de portes et les cuvettes ne contenaient plus d'eau. Machinalement, j'appuyai sur le bouton de la chasse d'eau, n'y croyant pas vraiment, mais je ne pus que sourire devant le jet d'eau qui apparut dans un bruit de tuyauterie épouvantable.

Voilà un an, j'aurais fui devant l'insalubrité de cette pièce mais à cet instant, je ne pus empêcher une larme de couler : j'allais pouvoir me laver et utiliser des toilettes. Gestes banals certes, mais que je n'avais pu accomplir régulièrement depuis si longtemps…

Après m'être rafraîchie, je revins vers la pièce principale et m'arrêtai devant le distributeur éventré pour y trouver, tombés tout au fond du tiroir inférieur, une canette cabossée et un paquet de biscuits au chocolat. J'avalai rapidement ma canette et l'encas sans me soucier aucunement des dates de péremption. J'avais bien trop faim depuis trop longtemps pour cela.  
>L'estomac quelque peu comblé, j'entrepris de faire le tour de la pièce. J'ouvris les placards et armoires se trouvant çà et là, espérant y glaner quelques petites choses utiles. Lorsque je découvris un savon encore emballé au fond d'un vieux tiroir métallique, je ne pus retenir un nouveau sourire. J'attrapai mon sac à dos pour y fourrer les quelques denrées encore stockées dans le distributeur ainsi que mon « trésor » et fis le tour du comptoir.<p>

Et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'arrêtait: sur le vieux bureau se tenait un téléphone.

Je me précipitai sur l'appareil pour en vérifier le fonctionnement et ne pus contenir un petit rire lorsque la tonalité prouvant le raccordement de la ligne résonna dans mon oreille.  
>Le téléphone fonctionnait toujours ! J'allais pouvoir appeler les Cullen et les avertir ! J'allais pouvoir faire ce qui me maintenait encore en vie : les alerter pour qu'ils soient tous sains et saufs.<p>

Comme la veille, je m'adressai au service des renseignements et demandai la mise en relation après avoir noté sur un bout de papier froissé le numéro de téléphone tant désiré.

Comme la veille, mon cœur palpita de plus en plus à chaque tonalité.

A la cinquième, alors que j'allais raccrocher dépitée, un déclic se fit entendre.  
>-Bella ? Bella ?demanda aussitôt cette voix si reconnaissable pour moi.<br>-oh mon Dieu, Emmett ! sanglotai-je à l'autre bout d'une voix faible et totalement méconnaissable, ne sachant que faire d'autre.  
>-Bella, où es-tu ? On peut venir te chercher !<br>-Je…je ne sais pas trop…je….bégayai-je, totalement dépassée par mes émotions.  
>-Bella, calme-toi, je t'en prie…<br>-Emmett, elle….elle veut vous tuer…hoquetai-je.  
>-Qui « elle » ? où es-tu Bella ? continua-t-il d'une voix ferme et décidée.<br>-Je…je…balbutiai-je en me retournant vivement à la recherche du moindre indice sur ma localisation.  
>Mais aucun document portant l'indication tant recherchée n'était visible.<br>-Je ne sais pas trop…j'étais…poursuivis-je avant de sentir un courant d'air glacial dans mon dos, me faisant hurler en lâchant le combiné alors qu'une main froide et dure me fit faire volte-face.  
>-Que fais-tu ? gronda mon compagnon de route, les traits durcis par la colère et les yeux sombres.<br>-Je…je…tentai-je de répondre, complètement terrorisée par son arrivée.  
>Sans un mot, il rattrapa le combiné qui dansait seul, pendu à son fil et le mit à l'oreille.<br>-Demain. se contenta-t-il de dire froidement et je compris immédiatement qu'il allait raccrocher.  
>-Non ! Emmett ! hurlai-je malgré moi, tentant de lui arracher le téléphone de la main.<br>-Ferme-là ! asséna-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur mon poignet, me faisant me tordre de douleur.

Même s'il n'avait jamais pris part directement à mes tortures, il avait cependant eu plusieurs gestes violents sur moi.

Dans le silence, une voix lointaine se faisait entendre, hurlant mon prénom : Emmett ! Emmett était encore en ligne !  
>Je risquai un regard vers l'appareil puis vers le vampire qui tenait encore fermement mon bras, me faisant mal. J'aurais surement des ecchymoses à cet endroit dans quelques heures mais cette douleur-là m'était supportable. Plus supportable que de savoir cette connexion coupée.<br>-Emmett ! criai-je de nouveau à m'en casser la voix avant que l'étau ne se resserre encore plus sur mon poignet, me faisant hurler de nouveau.  
>-Tais-toi ! J'ai dit : demain ! cracha-t-il alors que j'avais l'impression que son pouce s'enfonçait dans mon articulation.<br>Je n'eus plus la force de répondre, tentant de calmer mon cœur qui s'était emballé et cette nausée qui montait de plus en plus. A genoux sous la puissance de la douleur, je levai malgré tout les yeux vers le vampire pour le voir reposer l'appareil sur son socle et criai une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le néant.

xxx

Un cahot un peu plus fort me fit reprendre conscience. Nous bougions. Une douleur vive me prit aussitôt sur le coté de mon crane et je levai la main pour la porter sur ce que je pensais être une bosse. Immédiatement, une douleur irradia mon avant-bras gauche, me faisant geindre.

-Désolé. dit une voix basse pas très loin de moi, me faisant ouvrir les yeux.

Je pris une ou deux secondes pour observer mon environnement, plutôt sombre. Quelques faibles rais de lumière passaient çà et là, éclairant des montagnes de caisses en bois, solidement attachées. Je me relevai péniblement sur les coudes, distinguant ainsi le vampire assis sur l'une d'elles à quelques mètres de moi. Laurent me scrutait de ses yeux vermillon, me faisant frémir malgré moi. Où étais-je ?

-Dans un train de marchandises. m'apprit-il sans que je n'aie le temps de poser la question. On vient de passer Albuquerque.  
>J'acquiesçai silencieusement et m'assis correctement. Immédiatement, je regardai mon poignet gauche, surement cassé à en croire la douleur qui en émanait.<br>-Désolé. répéta mon compagnon en s'approchant de moi, me faisant frissonner à nouveau.

Les quelques bribes de soleil qui passaient le firent scintiller un peu malgré l'obscurité du wagon. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et me tendit mon sac à dos, dernier objet de mon passé.  
>De ma vie d'avant.<br>J'en sortis une bouteille d'eau tiède, une barre de céréales et ma vieille écharpe de mon lycée de Phoenix. Je la nouais rapidement et la passai autour de mon cou pour y déposer mon bras gauche, soulageant ainsi un peu la douleur.

-Pourquoi Albuquerque ? demandai-je en mâchonnant un peu de mon déjeuner.  
>-Tu étais inconsciente, le soleil allait bientôt se lever, la voiture était à sec et je voulais m'éloigner au plus vite pour garder une certaine distance avec Victoria. J'ai paré au plus pressé. expliqua-t-il avant de reprendre sa place.<p>

Le silence s'installa dans le wagon, cahotant au gré des rails empruntés. Je fermai les yeux et en profitai pour me reposer un peu. J'étais si fatiguée. Voilà tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi « normalement ».

xxx

Une sensation d'étouffement me fit ouvrir les yeux brutalement et je perçus alors cette main glacée qui me bâillonnait plutôt rudement. Aussitôt, mon cœur s'affola tandis que j'essayai de me libérer de cette emprise derrière laquelle brillaient deux yeux carmin.

-Tais-toi, Isabella. siffla Laurent. Tu vas nous faire repérer et çà sera un carnage.  
>Je clignai des yeux pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais parfaitement saisi et essayai de me calmer. Le train était arrêté. Laurent enleva sa main de ma bouche et m'aida à me relever.<br>-Tu hurlais dans ton sommeil. Nous sommes arrêtés dans une gare de triage et des humains y travaillent. expliqua-t-il d'une voix plus calme.  
>-où sommes-nous ? chuchotai-je<br>-dans l'Utah, au sud de Salt Lake City. La nuit tombe dans une heure. Nous partirons aussitôt.  
>J'acquiesçai silencieusement avant de passer ma main valide sur le visage, tentant d'effacer toutes ces horreurs qui faisaient mon quotidien depuis des mois.<p>

La souffrance. La douleur. Les maltraitances. J'avais découvert tout cela dès le lendemain de leur départ.

Victoria m'avait retrouvée dans la forêt boueuse de Forks et m'avait enlevée après qu'Edward m'ait abandonnée quelques heures plus tôt au beau milieu des arbres centenaires, m'annonçant que la famille partait et que j'étais un poids pour lui. Ils étaient partis. Sans moi.

Victoria m'avait retrouvée et m'avait emmenée, loin d'ici. Mais personne n'était venu à mon secours. Ils étaient partis sans plus se retourner, effaçant la petite Bella Swan de leurs existences.

Victoria m'avait retrouvée et m'avait torturée.  
>Victoria m'avait obligée à des actes ignobles.<p>

Au nom de quoi ? Au nom de mon amour pour Edward. Cet amour que j'avais pourtant perdu. Au nom de mon attachement pour les Cullen, pour ce semblant de lien familial que j'avais tant espéré tout au long de ma vie de fille unique de parents divorcés…Ce cocon qui avait disparu sans crier gare, me laissant complètement hagarde.

Cruelle Victoria qui m'avait jeté, triomphante, un journal chiffoné et tâché du comté d'Olympic. Un journal dans lequel j'avais appris que Charlie, mon père, avait été retrouvé noyé sur la plage de la Push, son corps rejeté par les vagues. Les shérifs du comté avait conclu à un accident, Charlie étant parti chasser dans les bois non loin de la falaise. Je n'y avais pas cru et aujourd'hui encore, je n'y croyais toujours pas

Avais-je tué mon père ? Oui. Certainement.  
>Pourquoi ? parce que je l'avais abandonné, comme ma mère l'avait fait.<br>Comment ? Je n'en savais fichtre rien mais au fond de moi se battaient deux hypothèses. L'une impliquait Victoria, l'autre me mettait en cause. Je n'étais déjà plus à Forks ce jour-là mais au fond de moi, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait pas supporté de perdre une seconde fois son unique fille d'une façon aussi brutale et mystérieuse et qu'il avait commis l'irréparable.

Et aujourd'hui, si je ne me menais pas à bien la dernière mission que je m'étais fixée, je perdrai ceux qui étaient pour moi ma seconde famille. Même s'ils étaient partis en me laissant sur le carreau voilà bientôt deux ans, je ne pouvais envisager leur disparition. Et je ne pouvais pas non plus taire mon envie de les protéger comme ils m'avaient protégée de James à une époque.

-Hé ! J'te parle ! réagit Laurent, me faisant sursauter, perdue dans mes pensées.  
>Je le regardai, ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Il attendait debout, me fixant, les mains sur les hanches. Dehors, le soleil était couché et plus un bruit ne se faisait entendre. Il devait m'attendre depuis quelques minutes mais prise dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas entendu.<br>-On y va. On va courir un peu avant de trouver une voiture. m'indiqua-t-il en ouvrant la porte du wagon.  
>Je m'autorisai un rapide tour d'horizon. Une énième zone industrielle, des wagons endormis à perte de vue et quelques lumières blafardes çà et là. Le vampire sauta de la passerelle et retomba au sol sans un bruit, fidèle à la perfection de sa race.<p>

Comme tous les jours, il m'attrapa pour m'accrocher sur son dos et la course commença. Comme tous les jours, après un laps de temps que je ne distinguai pas vraiment, il vola une voiture. Comme tous les jours, je m'installai à l'arrière et fermai les yeux, espérant m'endormir, bercée par le mouvement du véhicule filant droit sur la voie express.

xxx

Alors que l'aube pointait à l'horizon, la voiture s'arrêta enfin. Laurent en sortit en un battement de paupière, fidèle à sa race et la porte arrière s'ouvrit dans la seconde suivante. Sans un mot, je le suivis, prenant bien garde à ne pas tomber sur le sol boueux. Tout était calme autour de nous. La nuit était encore là mais faiblissait. Le vent soufflait mais il ne pleuvait plus. Je me stoppai quelques secondes, levant la tête pour observer les alentours et découvris notre halte pour la journée avant de le rejoindre. Le vampire ouvrit facilement la porte métallique et passa devant moi pour pénétrer dans les lieux : un vieil hangar en cours de démolition à en juger par les engins stationnés dedans. Et si le chanter était en cours, des ouvriers allaient arriver ! Que voulait-il faire cette fois ? Malgré moi, les images des plans diaboliques de Victoria ressurgirent et je ne pus empêcher les visages de ceux qui étaient morts par ma faute d'apparaître dans mon esprit. Des hommes, des femmes, jeunes et plus vieux mais également des enfants...et Jake...

-Hé ! Fais pas cette tête. C'est dimanche aujourd'hui. Tu ne risques pas de voir arriver des ouvriers. expliqua-t-il, se moquant ouvertement de moi.

Je soufflai, rassurée et entrepris de me trouver quelque chose pour m'asseoir un peu plus confortablement. Au fond du bâtiment, une cabane de chantier ainsi qu'un sanitaire.  
>Au moins, j'aurais de quoi me soulager un peu.<br>Et peut-être pourrais-je demander à Laurent de forcer la porte pour que je puisse y trouver un peu de nourriture ou des médicaments qui soulageraient un peu mes douleurs...Commença alors la longue attente dans un silence complet et comme à chaque fois, Laurent bougerait avec l'arrivée du crépuscule.

La luminosité déclinait dans le hangar et nous n'allions pas tarder à reprendre la route. Effectivement, Laurent se releva mais pour filer vers le cabanon avant d'en revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Sans un mot, il m'attrapa et me fit traverser l'immense hangar avant même que je ne puisse paniquer à son changement d'habitudes. Il me remit sur mes pieds devant une table poisseuse sur laquelle s'étalaient des plans du batiment. Au mur, une carte me révélant que nous étions toujours dans l'Utah, à Logan ou tout du moins dans ses proches environs.

-Fais-le numéro. ordonna Laurent, me sortant de mes observations.  
>Il était au bout de la table, un téléphone de bureau dans les mains. Aussitôt, et malgré moi, mon cœur palpita beaucoup plus fort.<p>

J'allais les entendre. J'allais leur parler. J'allais pouvoir leur expliquer la situation.

-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, gamine ! Je suis le seul à juger si tu pourras leur parler. me cassa le vampire.  
>Je composai le numéro d'une main tremblante et reculai de trois pas, laissant Laurent, le combiné à l'oreille. Après quelques secondes, les lèvres de Laurent se mirent à bouger.<p>

Ils étaient là ! Ils discutaient avec lui ! Et moi, pauvre insignifiante humaine, je ne pouvais même pas profiter du réconfort de l'une de leurs voix.

Dépitée, au bord des larmes, je me retournai et entrepris de fouiller les tiroirs des deux bureaux à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait me servir. Je fourrai ainsi dans mes poches de jeans, un paquet de mouchoirs en papier, quelques bonbons, un stylo et des pansements mais aucun médicament.

-Isabella ! m'appela Laurent tandis que je refermai le dernier tiroir.  
>Inquiète, je levai aussitôt la tête vers lui. Laurent était toujours debout au même endroit, le combiné tendu vers moi.<br>-Tiens, le docteur Cullen veut te parler. expliqua-t-il, m'étonnant totalement par son geste.  
>-Merci Laurent. murmurai-je en attrapant l'appareil entre mes doigts.<br>-On part dans cinq minutes, je t'attends dehors. termina-t-il avant de disparaître, me laissant encore abasourdie par les événements des dernières minutes.  
>-Allo, Carlisle ? risquai-je d'une voix encore tremblante.<br>-Oh chérie ! répondit-il d'un ton tellement tendre et paternel que je me mis à sangloter une nouvelle fois.

Ils me manquaient tellement ! Aujourd'hui, je n'avais plus qu'eux…

-Ne pleure pas, chérie. entendis-je une voix féminine derrière Carlisle.  
>-Esmée…l'identifiai-je aussitôt en souriant à travers mes larmes. Maman…ne pus-je m'empêcher de murmurer en sentant mon cœur se comprimer.<p>

Jamais encore je ne l'avais appelée ainsi mais j'en ressentais tellement le besoin en cet instant que cela sortit instinctivement.

-Ne pleure plus, Bella. On va venir te chercher. renchérit Emmett d'un ton qui me réconforta un peu.  
>-Non ! Elle va en profiter pour…Victoria veut vous tuer ! leur dis-je encore une fois en tentant de contenir mes sanglots.<br>-On va s'occuper de çà, Bella, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer. Nous allons trouver une solution et bientôt nous serons de nouveau réunis et nous nous occuperons de toi. tenta de me rassurer Carlisle.  
>-Où es-tu, Bella ? me demanda Emmett.<br>-Je...je crois que nous sommes dans l'Utah...il y a une carte de la ville de Logan sur le mur et...  
>-Bella ! m'appela Laurent depuis la porte.<br>-Je…je vais devoir raccrocher, Laurent veut que nous partions…mais je ne veux pas raccrocher…je veux…est-ce que je peux vous rappeler demain ? paniquai-je.  
>-On se voit bientôt, chérie, je te le promets. me répondit Carlisle.<br>-Non…je…je ne veux plus ! Je n'en peux plus, je…j'ai mal et...au secours papa…poursuivis-je, prise dans ma spirale émotive, au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
>-Calme-toi, Bella. Respire profondément. m'encouragea le médecin alors que je m'asseyais au sol, en larmes, le combiné ancré à l'oreille. Tout va bien se passer, j'ai parlé avec Laurent et nous allons te mettre en sécurité. poursuivit-il.<br>-D'accord. articulai-je difficilement en essuyant mes larmes. Je…Merci Carlisle. murmurai-je avant de raccrocher et de rejoindre Laurent.

Ce dernier, adossé à la cabane de chantier, m'observa quelques secondes mais ne dit rien. Il se contenta de m'indiquer son dos avant de se mettre à courir, fendant l'air nocturne alors qu'une nouvelle fois, je fermai les yeux pour tenter d'oublier un peu toutes ces horreurs.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Verdict ? <strong>_


	4. Mais mon esprit veut s'envoler

__Salut à tous ! Me voilà avec mon nouveau chapitre, fraîchement terminé. Il est un peu plus court que les précédents puisque le chapitre 4 sera d'un autre POV.__

__Pour répondre à la question sur Maitre Gims : non, on ne peut pas dire que je sois une véritable fan mais certains de ses textes ont le mérite d'être très bien écrits et sont porteurs de beaucoup d'émotions. __

__Tous les titres des chapitres seront des paroles de chansons (en français ou en anglais) qui correspondent à l'état d'esprit et à ce que je veux vous raconter dans chaque chapitre. __

__J'attends avec impatience vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre ! __

__Bonne lecture !__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3: « Mais mon esprit veut s'envoler... »<strong>_

Après avoir couru durant plusieurs heures, Laurent avait choisi de voler une voiture.

Nous avions roulé à tombeau ouvert, comme à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que le réservoir soit vide puis avions repris notre cavalcade avant de trouver un vieux fourgon ressemblant à mon Chevrolet.

Je m'étais recroquevillée contre la portière droite, les pieds sur la banquette, mon bras valide serrant mes jambes tandis que j'avais prudemment déposé mon bras gauche sur le haut de mes genoux afin de soulager un peu ma nuque, endolorie par le poids de mon bras en écharpe.  
>Je retenais au maximum mes plaintes de douleur lorsque je déplaçais ma main car, à chaque fois qu'un sifflement m'échappait, Laurent m'observait quelques secondes avant de se refixer sur la route, le visage encore plus tendu. Éprouvait-il des remords ? Ou avait-il de plus en plus de mal à supporter mes geignements, lui qui n'hésitait pas à me faire taire lorsque nous étions encore entre les mains de l'horrible rousse ?<p>

Le vent soufflait fort par la fenêtre ouverte et j'avais choisi de remonter au maximum mon écharpe devant mon visage afin de souffrir un peu moins du froid. Depuis, j'avais perdu le fil, plongée dans mes pensées et mes peurs.

Je rêvais éveillée, imaginant à quoi pourraient ressembler mes retrouvailles avec les Cullen. J'échafaudais quantités de scénarii, me voyant emprunter à pied l'allée menant à la villa. J'arriverais face à cette superbe maison, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirait à mon arrivée et la famille sortirait pour me rejoindre sur le perron. Alice ou Emmett me sauteraient dessus, comme à leur habitude tandis qu'Esmée les réprimanderait gentiment avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Puis Edward apparaîtrait enfin dans mon champ de vision, me souriant timidement, attendant un geste de ma part. Je ferais les quelques pas qui nous sépareraient encore et lèverais une main vers son visage, lentement, avant de déposer ma paume contre sa joue de granit qui m'a tant manquée. Il fermerait les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, embrassant du bout des lèvres mes doigts et ouvrirait enfin la bouche pour…

Un cahot violent me fit me cogner la tête contre la carrosserie de la portière et reprendre violemment pied dans la réalité. La douleur diffuse qui irradiait jusque dans ma nuque m'empêcha de replonger dans mes rêveries.

J'avais faim et froid, mais cela, je pouvais encore le gérer.  
>Mon corps entier me faisait mal. Mes jambes me semblaient aussi dures que de la pierre, je ne savais comment me mettre tant mon dos était meurtri, tandis que mon poignet me faisait horriblement souffrir. Je tentai de le masser mais abandonnai très rapidement, ne pouvant m'empêcher de geindre à chaque mouvement.<p>

Soudain, la voiture bifurqua et se retrouva rapidement dans l'obscurité. Je tirai sur mon écharpe et me redressai précipitamment, essayant de voir où nous allions.  
>En vain.<br>Après quelques cahots me faisant penser que nous roulions sur un chemin de terre, le véhicule s'immobilisa et le vieux moteur se tut. Serrant contre moi mon sac pour tenter de me rassurer, je n'osai quitter des yeux le chauffeur qui ne bougeait plus derrière le volant.  
>-J'ai besoin de chasser. Je te laisse une heure. A mon retour, on changera de voiture encore une fois. Compris ? déclara d'une voix effrayante Laurent sans même se tourner vers moi.<br>Comme à chaque fois, j'acquiesçai sans un mot, tentant de refréner mes tremblements involontaires, alors qu'il avait déjà disparu dans l'obscurité.

Où étions-nous ?  
>Machinalement, je passai la main dans les vide-poches des portières et y trouvai un briquet que je glissai aussitôt dans ma poche. Lentement, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible, j'actionnai le système d'ouverture et mis un pied dehors. L'herbe était humide et froide et le vent soufflait dans les hauts arbres qui entouraient la zone où était garée la voiture.<p>

Que diable Laurent pourrait-il chasser ici ? Nous étions en pleine forêt…à moins qu'il ne se soit décidé à tester le régime des Cullen avant même de les rencontrer…

Cette pensée me rassurant un peu, je me dirigeai vers un taillis, à moins de dix mètres de la voiture, afin de pouvoir me soulager un peu. En revenant vers la voiture, alors que le vent s'était un peu calmé et que les arbres laissaient passer un peu de lumière lunaire, je remarquai une masse plus sombre de l'autre côté de la zone, me faisant penser à un panneau. Peut-être pourrais-je apprendre où nous sommes ?

Debout au pied du grand panneau de bois, je tentai de déchiffrer ce que je pensais être des écritures. En pure perte.  
>Soufflant pour me donner du courage, j'attrapai le briquet et, contrôlant une dernière fois que le vampire n'était pas derrière moi, je l'actionnai. Une petite flamme jaune apparut aussitôt et se refléta sur le panneau. Je fis courir la lueur sur toute la zone à hauteur de mes yeux. Le panneau était en fait un immense plan, découpant des zones suivant des numéros. Ne comprenant pas où nous étions, je levai un peu le briquet et tordis le cou pour apercevoir le titre. Et c'est là que je compris.<br>Laurent ne chassait pas des animaux cette nuit. Non…  
>Nous étions dans le parc du Yellowstone, à quelques kilomètres d'une zone de camping…<br>Laurent allait tuer des randonneurs…

Une vague de terreur monta en moi. Bien entendu, je savais que Laurent chassait des humains. Je le savais mais jamais je n'en avais été le témoin.  
>Et là, me sachant à quelques kilomètres de ses victimes, et me sentant encore plus vulnérable, je pris peur. Je me précipitai de nouveau vers la voiture et m'y enfermai. Puis, par réflexe, ma main droite se dirigea aussitôt vers le neiman pour y trouver la clé…<p>

Laurent avait laissé la clé !  
>Sans attendre, je mis le contact et le moteur vrombit horriblement, brisant le silence de la forêt environnante. Des oreilles vampiriques percevraient sans aucun doute ce raffut. Mais je ne demandais qu'une chose : avoir le temps de trouver un téléphone et appeler une dernière fois ce qu'il me restait de famille.<p>

Alors, sans attendre, j'enclenchai la marche arrière, fis demi-tour et repris le chemin par lequel nous étions arrivés. Les taillis envahissaient ce qui semblait être une route en terre et la lumière des phares ne suffisait pas dans cet environnement très sombre. Mais qu'importe. J'en avais assez d'attendre. Je devais saisir ma chance.

Ma dernière chance.

Et dans la pire des conclusions, je mourrai cette nuit. Alors, je ne me souciai plus du bruit que je pouvais faire et appuyai encore plus fort sur l'accélérateur, agrippant à deux mains le volant malgré la douleur.

C'était ma dernière chance…

La voiture fit un bond, répondant à ma demande. Bientôt, j'atteignis la route goudronnée et tournai sans vraiment ralentir, faisant hurler les roues sur l'asphalte. Mon cœur battait la chamade et un sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres. J'y étais arrivée ! J'avais réussi ! J'accélérai encore, pied au plancher désormais, souhaitant fuir le plus rapidement possible la zone. Qu'importait la direction pour le moment, le principal était de mettre de la distance entre le vampire et moi.

Mais soudain, à plusieurs centaines de mètres devant moi, debout sur la route, brillant dans la lumière des phares….

Laurent…

-Non ! hurlai-je dans l'habitacle tout en appuyant de mes deux pieds sur la pédale de frein.  
>Un cri de peur, de rage et de désespoir.<p>

La voiture s'immobilisa finalement, à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à descendre de la voiture.

J'avais laissé passer ma chance.  
>J'avais tout raté. Encore une fois.<br>J'avais tout perdu. Encore une fois.

-Isabella ! Descend ! cria le vampire, n'ayant pas bougé de la route.  
>Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de poser le front contre le volant que mes deux mains ne pouvaient se résoudre à lâcher.<br>-Isabella ! rugit-il encore une fois.  
>-Non. murmurai-je d'une voix emplie des larmes que je retenais depuis si longtemps.<br>-Isabella ! grogna-t-il à nouveau alors que je relevai la tête pour l'observer.  
>Le vampire avançait lentement vers moi, un pas après l'autre. Son visage illuminé par les phares était empli de rage.<p>

C'était le moment. J'allais mourir ce soir.  
>A cette pensée, la bile remonta dans ma gorge et je me retins de vomir.<p>

Je n'aurais pas eu le temps de les revoir. Mais je me consolais en me rappelant que j'avais quand même pu les avertir.  
>Je pouvais mourir désormais.<p>

-Isabella ! hurla-t-il encore une fois.  
>Je soufflai une bonne fois et ouvris la portière. L'air froid pénétra aussitôt dans l'habitacle, chargé d'humidité. L'odeur des bois emplit mes narines.<br>Comme à Forks.

Alors, je descendis de la voiture. Le vampire grognait à quelques mètres de moi mais n'avait pas accéléré le pas. Je me tournai vers lui et attendis.  
>-J'en ai assez ! Sale petite humaine ! cracha-t-il.<p>

Je savais que j'avais atteint la limite et tout cela n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Je fermai les yeux, préférant ne plus voir ce vampire qui allait me tuer et me plongeai dans mes souvenirs. Les visages de mes parents. Mes souvenirs d'enfance sur la plage de la Push. Ma dernière année avec les Cullen. Edward…

Un énorme fracas retentit soudainement, me faisant ouvrir les yeux par réflexe. Devant moi, trois vampires se battaient. Laurent était aux prises avec ce qui me semblait être un couple de ses congénères. Lui, grand et blond. Elle, plus petite et d'un blond semblable à celui de son compagnon.  
>Les coups fusaient et Laurent semblait en mauvais passe. En une fraction de seconde, le vampire mâle se détacha du groupe et se matérialisa devant moi, me faisant hurler de terreur. Ses yeux carmin me scrutèrent une seconde et il attrapa mon poignet avant de le porter vers sa bouche. Tétanisée, je n'hurlai même plus. Il huma la peau fine et releva la tête pour me regarder. Derrière lui, le combat se poursuivait, intense, et la femelle avait le dessus.<p>

-Ils ont raison, ton sang est vraiment très puissant. dit-il d'un accent texan très prononcé en accrochant son regard au mien . Sauve-toi, petite Isabella. Sauve-toi ! ajouta-t-il en me poussant vers la route.

Interdite, je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il me disait. Pourquoi un vampire aux yeux rouges me laisserait-il partir ? Surtout après avoir senti mon sang ?

-Sauve-toi, petite ! répéta-t-il un peu plus fort en déposant mon sac à dos contre ma poitrine.  
>-Peter ! appela l'autre vampire alors que Laurent était bloqué au sol.<br>-Cours droit devant. On se reverra bientôt. termina-t-il, énigmatique, avant de disparaitre à sa vitesse surhumaine, me faisant sursauter.  
>Je me retournai une dernière fois vers Laurent, et vis qu'il était plutôt en mauvaise posture.<p>

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps. Je devais saisir ma chance !  
>Alors, je fis un pas, puis deux, et trois, et me mis à trottiner sur le long ruban de goudron sombre alors que des larmes coulaient sans contrôle aucun sur mes joues, direction Forks. Ou l'Alaska. La destination finale importait peu, je devais simplement les retrouver. Et rejoindre le poste des Rangers surveillant le parc était un des moyens pour le faire. Mon plan se dessinait clairement depuis que ces vampires m'avaient séparée de Laurent : retrouver le poste des gardes à l'une des entrées du parc. De là, je pourrais appeler Carlisle et ils viendraient aussitôt me chercher.<p>

Je courrai toujours sur cette route bordée d'arbres, portée par cette idée. Seuls les bruits de mes foulées brisait le silence nocturne. Chaque pas, malgré la douleur qu'il m'occasionnait, me rapprochait de la délivrance et j'accélérai malgré moi en apercevant la clarté créée par le manque d'arbres, signe que je me rapprochai des zones dévolues aux parkings et à toute la logistique.

Je courrai pour ma liberté. Je courrai pour ma vie. Je courrai pour retrouver ma famille. Pour eux.

Mais, soudain, trois silhouettes se dessinèrent devant moi, juste au bout du chemin. Mon instinct me cria ce que mes yeux n'avaient pas le temps de détailler : vampires ! Trois vampires venaient de s'arrêter juste quelques centaines de mètres devant moi, leurs silhouettes se découpant clairement avec l'aube naissante

Je bifurquai alors aussitôt sur ma gauche et m'enfonçai dans les arbres et l'obscurité. Mais le sol irrégulier conjugué à mes blessures aux jambes et à la fatigue eurent raison de moi et je m'effondrai au sol, essayant de me rattraper de mes mains. Le choc avec ma main gauche, blessée, ne put m'éviter de crier. La douleur me serra le cœur et je commençai à voir flou. Instinctivement, et parce que malgré tout, des vampires n'étaient pas très loin, j'essayai de ramper tout en luttant contre le malaise qui m'envahissait. Comme dans du coton, je finis par abandonner et me laissai retomber sur la terre froide et humide tout en fermant les yeux, me recroquevillant tant bien que mal, m'arrachant quelques geignements de douleur. Des mains froides et dures me touchèrent, saisissant mes épaules alors que l'on m'appelait. Mais je n'avais même plus la force d'essayer de me débattre.

-Isabella…

J'essayai d'ouvrir les yeux mais tout me semblait flou. Je crus deviner la silhouette d'un vampire blond près de moi mais trop tard, le néant m'engloutit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Verdict ? <strong>_


	5. Like resignation to the end

__Bonjour ! En ce jour de Noël, j'ai voulu vous faire plaisir en avançant la publication de ce nouveau chapitre. Vous verrez, il s'agit d'un autre POV. J'attends avec impatience vos avis.__

__J'en profite pour vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de Noël, en famille, entre amis ou même au boulot (pour les courageux).__

__Bonne lecture !__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4: « <strong>_**_Like resignation to the end_**_**... » (Gotye – Somebody That I Used To Know)**_

(JPOV)

Je courrais droit devant moi, évitant au tout dernier instant, les troncs d'arbres qui formaient cette épaisse forêt d'Alaska. A quelques mètres sur la gauche, Emmett ricanait mais redoublait d'efforts pour réduire l'écart. Je ressentais le plaisir simple de mon frère pour la course et la compétition et souris à l'idée que j'avais réussi à sortir Emmett de sa tristesse pour quelques minutes.  
>Jamais Emmett n'avouerait que la situation actuelle ne lui plaisait pas.<p>

Jamais.

Moi non plus, je n'avouerais jamais. Et cela parce que j'étais à l'origine de tout ce bouleversement dans nos vies si bien définies jusqu'à notre départ précipité de Forks juste après l'anniversaire d'Isabella.

Bella.

A cette pensée, les événements de ces presque deux dernières années défilèrent en moins d'une seconde dans mon esprit.

Notre combat contre James et les blessures graves de Bella.  
>La décision d'Edward.<br>Notre départ de Forks pour rejoindre le clan de nos « cousins » d'Alaska.  
>La colère de Rose.<br>La tristesse d'Esmée et Alice  
>Et le départ d'Edward.<p>

Tout cela, je l'avais encaissé sans broncher, me sentant entièrement coupable de la situation. Alice et Carlisle ne cessaient de me dire que je n'y pouvais rien, que je n'avais même pas touché un de ses cheveux, mais je ne me l'enlevais pas de la tête. Alors, je m'étais donné pour mission d'essayer de rendre le sourire de temps à autre aux membres de la famille.

Alice et Esmée n'étaient pas très difficiles à contenter, même si je pouvais sentir que leur tristesse ne disparaîtrait jamais totalement. Elles vivaient cela comme un deuil, reprenant la vie quotidienne mais conservant bien profondément cette blessure.

Carlisle et moi avions énormément discuté. Carlisle regrettait bien évidemment Bella mais il avait été beaucoup plus marqué par la fuite d'Edward, son premier fils. Mais il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'Edward reviendrait un jour vers eux. J'avais senti cette conviction et en avais été un peu soulagé.

Rosalie, quant à elle, était en colère. En colère contre Isabella qui, malgré les dangers, s'était approchée de nous. En colère contre Edward qui n'avait pas écouté les arguments de notre sœur et nous avait contraints à déménager une fois de plus alors que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Rose se sentait bien, là-bas, dans notre villa de Forks. En colère contre Emmett car il avait ouvertement montré son attachement à la jeune humaine que nous allions quitter lorsqu'Edward avait demandé une réunion de famille pour nous annoncer son choix. Mais, étrangement, elle n'éprouvait aucune colère à mon encontre. Non. Elle était même venue me l'expliquer alors que j'avais fui, un soir, la maison des Denali pour quelques heures, submergé par toutes ces émotions.  
>Depuis mon arrivée dans le clan Cullen, Rose avait toujours agi comme une sœur pour moi. Une vraie sœur et pas seulement parce qu'on nous faisait jouer le rôle de jumeaux. Non. J'avais peu de souvenirs de sa vie humaine mais Rosalie me rappelait ma jeune sœur d'avant. Avant ce siècle. Avant cette « vie »…<p>

Emmett s'esclaffa, me sortant de mes pensées. Plus que deux kilomètres avant la maison.

Personne ne nous y attendrait : Esmée, Rosalie et Alice étaient parties en début de semaine pour assister aux défilés new yorkais. Un défilé en amenant un autre, ma femme et ma sœur avaient alors choisi d'assister à la fashion week parisienne tandis qu'Esmée, ne pouvant s'absenter aussi longtemps de son époux, regagnait l'Alaska en ce moment-même.  
>Carlisle, lui, passait sa nuit à l'hôpital de Wasilia. Emmett et moi étions donc chargés d'aller chercher Esmée à l'aéroport d'Anchorage dans quelques heures. Nous avions donc décidé de tuer le temps en partant pour une chasse rapide qui dévia, immanquablement, à une compétition.<p>

J'étais toujours en tête mais, souhaitant faire plaisir à mon frère, je ralentis imperceptiblement ma foulée et Emmett me doubla enfin alors que nous posions le pied dans le jardin du chalet.  
>-Gagné, Whitlock ! s'écria le géant en sautant sur la terrasse.<br>Je grognai pour la forme tout en accentuant un peu par mon pouvoir la joie de mon frère. Ces moments-là étaient tellement rares…

On entra en riant dans l'immense salon avant de foncer vers nos salles de bain respectives. Comme à chaque fois, je fus le plus rapide et redescendis le premier. Je m'installai dans l'un des canapés et allumai la télévision sur une chaine de baseball, certain qu'Emmett me rejoindrait dans la minute lorsqu'il percevrait les voix des commentateurs.  
>En effet, Emmett apparut 52 secondes plus tard et s'affala dans le second canapé.<br>-Hé, Jazz, tu sais si le dernier « S_ports Illustrated_ » est arrivé ? questionna-t-il sans pour autant lâcher l'écran du regard.  
>Je me relevai dans la seconde et sortis vérifier jusqu'à la boite aux lettres, à un kilomètre de là, pour ne pas l'entendre parler de « home run » ou encore de « base » pendant quelques instants. Pourtant, j'adorais ce sport.<br>Les quelques souvenirs humains de mon enfance sont quasi tous portés sur ce sport que l'Amérique découvrait alors. Chaque ville avait sa propre équipe et les rencontres étaient nombreuses et toujours si emplie de joies…

J'adorais le baseball mais je ne le supportais plus depuis Forks. Forks et Bella. Notre match avec elle jouant les arbitres au côté de notre mère…

Bella…

Alors que je déposai la liasse de courrier sur la console de l'entrée, un éclat rouge m'attira. Sur le répondeur, un « 01 » était inscrit. Personne n'appelait sur ce numéro.  
>Jamais.<p>

Nous aurions pu faire sans téléphone fixe puisque chacun avait un portable. Mais Carlisle tenait toujours à ouvrir une ligne, pour « rentrer dans la norme » humaine.  
>-Hé, Em ! il y a un message sur le répondeur. annonçai-je tout en approchant de la machine.<br>Je tendis le bras et appuyai sur le bouton « lecture ». Une voix informatique brisa le silence tandis qu'Emmett se redressait dans le canapé, attentif.  
>-Vous avez un message. Aujourd'hui, 02h30…<br>-Je parie sur une erreur de numéro d'un gars bourré à Vegas. joua mon frère juste avant que le message ne commence. Et le faible filet de voix qui se fit entendre dans la pièce nous figea tous les deux :  
>-Je…oh…oh mon dieu…sanglota un timbre faible mais plus que familier.<br>Emmett bondit du siège et me rejoignit dans la seconde alors qu'un lourd sanglot se répercutait dans la pièce.  
>-Je…oh Carlisle ! poursuivit le contact , comme répondant au message d'accueil enregistré par notre père.<br>-Bella ? soufflai-je tout en fixant Emmett, l'inquiétude peinte sur le visage.  
>- Je…elle veut vous tuer…elle veut se venger et…hoqueta-t-elle d'une voix qui serait méconnaissable pour un humain.<br>-Mon Dieu, c'est Bella. dis-je à voix haute, dépassé par cette irruption dans notre quotidien lugubre, ne pouvant retenir les mots dans ma gorge.  
>-Qui ? questionna Emmett. Qui, petite sœur ? répéta-t-il en pointant du doigt le répondeur.<br>De lourds sanglots douloureux se firent entendre avant que ne retentisse de nouveau la voix mécanique indiquant la fin du message. Le répondeur se tut et le « 01 » arrêta de clignoter.  
>-Oh Bella. murmura Emmett, déchiré par la voix paniquée de l'humaine, tandis que je m'enfonçais dans les vagues de détresse, de peur et de tristesse que nous émettions tous les deux.<p>

Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps s'écoula avant que je ne reprenne le dessus. Nous devions faire quelque chose. JE devais faire quelque chose. Bella était en danger.  
>-qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Jazz ? me demanda finalement Emmett après que je lui ai envoyé un peu de mon pouvoir pour le calmer.<br>-On prévient Carlisle. dis-je simplement.  
>Ma phrase à peine terminée, Emmett avait déjà saisi son portable et lancé l'appel. Le médecin répondit à la troisième sonnerie.<br>-Emmett, un problème ? demanda-t-il sans aucun salut, sachant très bien que lorsque nous l'appelions ainsi, ce n'était jamais pour discuter de la météo.  
>-C'est Bella. répondit Emmett.<br>-Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?  
>-Mauvaise. répondis-je moi-même.<br>-Je suis là dans moins d'une heure. dit-il avant de raccrocher.  
>Le silence se fit dans la pièce.<p>

Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Je n'en savais trop rien. Ce fut Emmett qui me ramena à la réalité.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Jasper ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure encore choqué par l'appel.  
>-On attend Carlisle. répondis-je du tac au tac alors que je m'imaginais déjà en train de tabasser la personne qui terrorisait Isabella.<br>-On peut appeler Alice, elle doit surement pouvoir voir quelque chose et…poursuivit mon frère, avec un peu plus d'assurance dans la voix.  
>-Elles sont dans l'avion, Alice nous appellera à l'atterrissage. On attend Carlisle. le coupai-je.<br>-On devrait appeler ce trouillard d'Edward et lui faire écouter le message pour…  
>-Non, Em, on attend Carlisle. le coupai-je une seconde fois.<br>-Mais Jazz ! On ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire ! C'est Bella et…rugit-il  
>-On attend Carlisle ! le coupai-je une nouvelle fois en lui envoyant quelques ondes de colère qui le firent enfin obéir.<br>Devant sa mine déconfite et l'incompréhension qui émanait de lui, je repris un peu plus calmement mes explications.  
>-Je sais Emmett. Je suis aussi inquiet que toi pour notre petite sœur mais Carlisle est le chef de notre clan. C'est à lui de décider ce que nous devons faire. Si j'avais ce rôle, je peux t'assurer que je serais déjà en train de galoper à travers la forêt pour aller arracher la tête de celui qui la terrorise ainsi ! Rose et Alice sont encore en vol et nous devons aller chercher Esmée à l'aéroport dans quelques heures.<p>

Le moteur de la berline de Carlisle se fit entendre alors qu'Emmett entamait son 241ème tour de la maison pour « se calmer ». Je maintenais sur lui depuis notre appel à notre père une emprise sur ses émotions et, en particulier, sa fureur mêlée à une légère panique afin qu'Esmée ne retrouve pas un champ de ruines en lieu et place de son salon.  
>Le médecin n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot que mon frère avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton du répondeur, faisant retentir dans la pièce les sanglots déchirants et les murmures douloureux de notre Bella, me retournant l'estomac.<p>

Quoiqu'elle puisse vivre à cet instant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que cela était à cause de moi.

Le bip de la fin de message résonna au beau milieu de la pièce, mais personne n'osa parler, encore trop bouleversé. Le silence perdura encore quelques minutes puis Carlisle reprit la parole :  
>-Je vais aller chercher Esmée à Anchorage. Pendant ce temps, cherchez le maximum d'informations sur la vie de Bella après notre départ de Forks. Il faut que les filles reviennent ici et nous devons également envisager un départ en urgence pour retrouver Isabella. annonça-t-il avant de se retourner pour gagner la porte d'entrée, à vitesse humaine.<br>Je sentais toute la douleur, le regret et l'inquiétude qui se battaient en lui et lui envoyai alors une once de calme et de fraternité. Carlisle se retourna sur nous, un faible sourire de remerciement sur les lèvres.  
>-Assurez-vous qu'il y ait toujours l'un de vous ici, je ne veux pas qu'Isabella se retrouve de nouveau face à ce répondeur. Nous devrons la faire parler pour en savoir plus sur cette menace et pour la localiser.<br>Emmett et moi acquiesçâmes en silence et Carlisle prit la route.

Aussitôt, le soldat en moi refit surface et je pris la direction des opérations. Emmett m'obéit docilement en attrapant son ordinateur portable pour essayer de retracer la vie de Bella depuis notre fuite.  
>J'envoyai un rapide message à Alice afin qu'elle me rappelle aussitôt l'avion posé. Connaissant le champ d'action de son pouvoir, je savais qu'elle avait déjà eu une vision de ma requête et qu'elle était surement en train de réserver deux nouveaux billets d'avion pour leur retour.<br>-Oh non...siffla mon frère, assis dans le canapé.  
>Je le rejoignis dans la seconde, voulant connaître la raison de sa soudaine tristesse.<br>-Charlie est mort. Bella est portée disparue depuis bientôt deux ans. me dit-il.

Nous avions passé le reste de la nuit à chercher sur internet le maximum d'informations : dans la gazette locale, puis dans celle du comté. Emmett avait essayé d'appeler Billy Black et Sam Uley, ces chiens de la réserve Quileute mais les sonneries s'égrénaient sans aucun correspondant à l'autre bout.

Lorsque le moteur de la berline de Carlisle se fit entendre pour nos oreilles vampiriques, je terminais une conversation avec Jenks. Ce bon vieux Jenks. Il était notre seul recours pour le moment, internet ne pouvant plus nous aider.  
>-Oh mes chéris ! s'exclama Esmée en pénétrant dans le salon, totalement bouleversée.<br>Elle s'approcha d'Emmett et se blottit contre lui quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi. Je la laissai approcher et l'entourai de mes bras quelques instants, poussant vers elle une dose de réconfort.

A cet instant, elle n'était plus qu'une mère complètement chamboulée par la disparition de son enfant et tentant de réconforter le reste de sa fratrie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Esmée se détacha de moi et se dirigea vers le meuble de l'entrée pour appuyer sur le bouton du répondeur. Encore une fois, le mince filet de voix résonna, tout comme les sanglots.

Fragile Bella que nous avons abandonnée...

Esmée retint un sanglot alors que l'enregistrement se terminait. Elle appuya aussitôt sur la touche une nouvelle fois tandis que son chagrin explosait complètement désormais.  
>-N'écoute pas çà, maman. la stoppai-je en la prenant contre moi tandis qu'Emmett arrêtait l'enregistrement. Je te promets que je vais la ramener ici. lui murmurai-je à l'oreille en lui envoyant une bonne dose d'amour.<br>-Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Carlisle tandis qu'Esmée se blottissait contre lui désormais.  
>Emmett commença aussitôt ses explications ainsi que nos appels restés sans réponse à la Push. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, coupant la discussion : Alice.<br>-Bonjour Alice, nous attendions ton appel. l'accueillis-je, les trois autres autour de moi.  
>-J'ai vu ta demande, chéri. Malheureusement, je ne vois rien concernant Bella...je ne comprends pas pourquoi...expliqua Alice d'une voix voilée de tension.<br>-Encore cette humaine...soupira Rose derrière, fidèle à elle-même.  
>-Rose ! s'exclama Esmée, furieuse de la réaction de sa première fille. Tu n'as pas honte ! Crois-tu qu'Isabella ne mérite pas que nous nous occupions d'elle ?<br>-Elle va nous attirer des ennuis avec les Volturi. répondit Rosalie.  
>-Je me fiche des Volturi ! la coupa sèchement Esmée. Quand j'entends mon enfant souffrir ainsi, je fais tout ce que je peux pour le retrouver ! poursuivit-elle en mettant en route le répondeur, laissant entendre aux filles le message enregistré.<br>Un silence de plusieurs secondes suivit cela, comme à chaque fois, puis Esmée reprit la parole :  
>-Rose, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour aider ta petite sœur ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix radoucie.<br>-Je...oui, maman. répondit ma sœur, d'un mince filet de voix.  
>-Bien. A quelle heure arrivez-vous ?<br>-Le prochain vol est dans trois heures. Mais nous avons une escale à Houston et Denver. Nous serons en Alaska dans 24 heures. répondit Alice.  
>-Nous vous attendrons à Anchorage. décida Carlisle. D'ici là, on reste en contact par sms. Et Alice, si tu as une information sur Bella...<br>-Ne t'en fais pas, papa. Vous serez aussitôt prévenus.  
>Les filles discutèrent encore quelques minutes avec nous puis la conversation se termina. Esmée et Carlisle partirent chasser rapidement tandis qu'Emmett et moi restions dans le salon.<p>

En milieu de matinée, mon portable sonna de nouveau : Jenks.  
>-Bonjour monsieur Cullen. m'accueillit-il, d'une voix légèrement tremblante comme à chacune de nos discussions.<br>-Bonjour Jenks. Des informations ? répondis-je aussitôt.  
>-Je vous fais parvenir par email tout ce que j'ai pu trouver sur la famille Swan...<br>Je lançai un coup d'œil à Emmett qui suivait la discussion grâce à son ouïe vampirique. Il me fit un signe de tête et se releva pour attraper l'ordinateur portable.  
>-...j'ai fouillé les archives de la police locale mais également celles de l'état de Washington. J'ai également lancé une recherche dans les journaux locaux. Comme vous le constaterez, les résultats sont assez minces. La jeune femme a disparu sans laisser aucune trace.<br>-Elle a peut-être quitté l'état ? risquai-je alors qu'Emmett me confirmait d'un signe que le mail était bien arrivé.  
>-C'est ce que je me suis dit. Comme c'est pour vous, monsieur Cullen, j'ai poussé mes investigations. J'ai recherché dans les listings des aéroports et des gares, aucune de ses pièces d'identité n'y ont été enregistrées. Sa carte bleue n'a plus aucun débit depuis bientôt deux ans...je...je suis désolé de vous dire cela, monsieur Cullen, mais on dirait que cette demoiselle est...<br>-Elle n'est pas morte, Jenks, puisqu'elle a laissé un message sur notre répondeur. le cassai-je froidement.  
>-Je...je suis désolé, monsieur. Mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de pistes de recherche.<br>-Êtes-vous capable de retracer un appel téléphonique ? lui demandai-je, une idée en tête.  
>-Je...oui mais...bredouilla-t-il.<br>-Votre prix sera le mien, ne vous en faites pas, Jenks... je vous en offre même le double. Et je veux que vous pistiez tous les appels qui arriveront les prochains jours sur ce même numéro.  
>-Comme...comme une écoute ? tenta-t-il, totalement stressé.<br>-Pas besoin d'écouter les conversations. Je veux juste connaître tous les numéros et les provenances des prochains appels...disons pour les trois prochains jours.  
>Devant moi, Emmett me fit un signe de tête, soutenant amplement ma démarche.<br>-Bien, monsieur.  
>-Combien de temps vous faut-il ?<br>-24 heures. souffla-t-il dans le combiné.  
>-Entendu, Jenks. Oh,une dernière chose...<br>-Oui, monsieur ?  
>-Préparez-moi une identité complète au nom d'Isabella Cullen. Même conditions que d'habitude. Je vous fais parvenir une photo d'identité dans l'heure.<br>-Bien, monsieur. Bonne journée.  
>-Bonne journée, Jenks. conclus-je en reposant mon téléphone.<p>

-Ce bon vieux Jenks ne va pas dormir pendant plusieurs jours. sourit Emmett.  
>-C'est vrai. Mais il y a urgence. répondis-je à mon frère en reprenant l'ordinateur pour lire les documents envoyés par Jencks.<br>Emmett disparut quelques minutes à l'étage et revint en me tendant une photo.  
>-Tiens Jazz, cela devrait suffire pour les papiers de Bella. expliqua-t-il alors que je regardai le document.<p>

Une photo d'Isabella lors de son anniversaire à la villa. Juste avant le drame. Juste avant ma faute.

-Jazz, tu...je crois que tu es le meilleur frère qu'elle pourra avoir. Tout ce que tu es en train de faire pour elle...murmura Emmett, me sortant de mes souvenirs.  
>-non, Emmett, nous serons les meilleurs frères qu'elle pourra rêver. Si je n'avais pas été ici, tu l'aurais sûrement fait à ma place. Différemment, mais tu l'aurais fait. le corrigeai-je.<p>

Emmett sourit tristement et s'installa à mes côtés. Nous avions 24h à occuper.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Verdict ? Faites-moi un joli cadeau de Noël en me laissant une review;-)<strong>_


	6. Hold your breath and count to ten

__Bonne et heureuse année 2015 ! Voilà une des mes premières résolutions : vous offrir un nouveau chapitre bien avant la date prévue !__

__Que 2015 vous apporte le bonheur, la réussite mais surtout la santé !__

__Merci pour vos reviews. J'ai répondu aux inscrites et je profite de cette nouvelle publication pour remercier les "guests" qui n'hésitent pas à laisser leur avis, à mon plus grand plaisir.  
><em>_

__xxx  
><em>_

__Vous avez aimé le POV de Jasper pour le précédent chapitre, hé bien, voilà de nouveau un POV Jasper (mais vous vous en doutiez, non?)__

__Bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5: « Hold your breath and count to ten » (Adele – Skyfall)<strong>_

(JPOV)

La nuit avait recouvert la propriété une nouvelle fois et nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle. Les heures nous semblaient encore plus longues. Jenks n'appellerait que dans la matinée et Alice ne voyait toujours rien.

Les filles étaient en vol, quelque part au dessus de l'Atlantique. Alice m'envoyait un sms toutes les heures. Et à chaque ouverture du message, nous nous figions tous les quatre le temps d'une seconde.

Ne supportant pas cette attente, Esmée et Carlisle sortirent chasser pour quelques heures. Emmett, lui, passait le temps dans le garage, penché sur le moteur de la BMW de Rose. Il savait qu'elle allait le tuer dès son retour mais il n'avait trouvé que cela pour s'occuper.

Aux environs de quatre heures du matin, mon téléphone sonna. Curieux, Emmett rappliqua immédiatement à mes côtés.  
>-Hé, Whitlock ! me salua celui que je considérais comme mon frère d'une autre vie.<br>-Salut Peter ! répondis-je, souriant malgré moi à cet appel. Que me vaut le plaisir de t'entendre, frangin ?  
>-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe pour toi, mais j'ai senti que tu n'allais pas bien, alors...me répondit Peter.<br>-En effet, Peter. Ce n'est pas la joie. Comment va Charlotte ?  
>-Tu as prévu une visite dans l'Idaho ? demanda-t-il soudain, ne répondant pas à ma question.<br>-Non, j'ai de gros problèmes à régler ici mais...  
>-On va se voir très bientôt, frangin, j'en suis sûr. me coupa-t-il. Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison et je voudrais bien que tu éclaires ma lanterne afin d'affûter un peu mon don si jamais nous en avons besoin. clama-t-il.<br>-Je...OK Peter, mais çà risque d'être un peu long.  
>-J'ai toute l'éternité devant moi, frangin ! rit-il, entrainant avec lui Emmett.<p>

Et je repris la conversation, remontant à une époque pas si lointaine pourtant mais qui semblait être d'un autre temps...  
>Me replonger dans nos premiers souvenirs de rencontre avec Isabella amena immanquablement de la mélancolie mêlée à la nostalgie et, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je me mis à marcher en direction de la forêt, ressentant le besoin d'un environnement calme autour de moi. Emmett m'accompagnait, ajoutant quand il le fallait quelques éléments pour étayer l'histoire mais aussi quelques souvenirs qu'il partageait avec Bella. J'eus un pincement au cœur lorsque je l'entendis nous raconter de quelle manière Isabella avait lutté contre la terreur qui l'avait envahi durant notre match de base-ball et comment elle avait tenu tête à mon frère alors qu'ils fonçaient à toute allure au beau milieu des bois juste après notre rencontre avec James et sa bande.<br>Je n'avais pas de souvenirs personnels avec Isabella, hormis ces deux jours enfermés dans un hotel de Phoenix. Et encore là, je n'avais jamais été seul avec elle. Parce que j'étais le plus faible. Parce que son sang me tentait. Parce que tous craignaient que je ne la blesse. Et c'est ce que j'avais fait. Pas directement puisque mes dents n'avaient jamais effleuré sa peau. Mais à cause de moi, à cause de mon écart de conduite, elle avait souffert et souffrait toujours. Alors, tout faire pour la retrouver et la ramener parmi nous au plus vite était la moindre des choses à faire. Je la retrouverai et cette fois-là, je pourrais la serrer dans mes bras...

Une sonnerie de téléphone coupa notre conversation. Emmett, surpris, sortit son portable de sa poche de jean.  
>-C'est Alice. m'expliqua-t-il, surpris, tout en prenant l'appel.<br>-Bougez-vous ! Bella va appeler dans quelques secondes ! cria ma femme à l'autre bout.  
>Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Emmett ne se mette à galoper, me lançant son téléphone que je rattrapai aisément au vol.<br>-Putain, Jasper, vous aurez le temps de discuter plus tard ! s'énerva-t-elle.  
>-Alice, calme-toi. Qu'as-tu vu ? demandai-je doucement, sachant très bien que cela couperait sa colère, alors que je courrais plusieurs centaines de mètres derrière mon frère désormais.<p>

Cinq minutes plus tard, je rejoignis la propriété. J'accélérai encore l'allure lorsque les cris d'Emmett furent à ma portée.

-Ecoute-moi bien, espèce de fils de pute ! Si tu touches à un seul cheveu d'Isabella, tu peux être certain que je te tuerais de mes propres mains. grogna-t-il alors que je posai le pied sur la pelouse. Isabella ! Bella ! continua-t-il, criant de plus en plus fort.

Je fus frappé par une vague de rage mêlée à la peur et je dus mettre un genou à terre durant deux secondes afin de pouvoir prendre le dessus. Je n'avais jamais senti cela de la part d'Emmett. Jamais.

-Bella ! Bella ! Répond-moi ! Bella, je te jure, on va venir te chercher ! Bella ! poursuivit-il alors que je le rejoignais enfin dans l'entrée.  
>-Emmett ! entendis-je crier une petite voix.<br>Puis la conversation coupa et le bip lancinant de l fin d'appel résonna dans l'écouteur.  
>-Putain ! hurla Emmett alors qu'il réduisait en poussière le combiné du téléphone.<p>

J'envoyais une forte vague de calme pendant plusieurs secondes avant de le questionner.

-C'était Laurent ! Laurent ! Elle était chez Victoria. commença-t-il, de l'affolement toujours présent.  
>-Em', calme-toi et répète-moi tout ce qu'il t'a dit. lui ordonnai-je en utilisant mon pouvoir.<p>

xxx

-Et tu n'as aucune idée du lieu où ils se trouvent ? demanda Carlisle à Emmett.  
>-Aucune. Je..j'avoue que j'ai perdu mon sang froid quand j'ai entendu Bella hurler...Des os ont craqué et... répondit mon frère<p>

Nous étions assis tous les quatre dans le salon. La communication avec Laurent coupée et les premières explications de mon frère assimilées, j'avais immédiatement appelé Carlisle pour qu'ils regagnent la villa. Le portable d'Emmett en mode haut-parleur, nous tenions notre « réunion de famille » avec Alice et Rose, bloquées dans l'aéroport de Denver.

Au moins, elles étaient de nouveau sur le continent américain. Ma sœur intervenait parfois, demandant des détails à Emmett, participant à nos hypothèses. Ma femme, quant à elle, tentait de se plonger dans des visions concernant Isabella. En vain. Elle n'en avait eu qu'une seule : lorsqu'elle s'était brusquement décidée à téléphoner à la villa. Carlisle, comme moi, n'avions pu que conclure que Bella était dans un tel état psychologique qu'elle n'essayait même plus de prendre une décision.  
>Comment avait-elle pu être ainsi réduite au silence, même mental ? Tout cela à cause de cette pourriture rousse de Victoria.<br>J'avais pourtant dit à Edward que nous devions la traquer et l'exterminer. Si la guerre m'avait bien appris une chose, c'était qu'il ne fallait jamais laisser de proches vivants car tôt ou tard, ils réclamaient toujours vengeance. Toujours. Et dans mon for intérieur, j'étais persuadé que c'était la motivation de Victoria. J'avais gardé çà pour moi et tentais de vivre avec cette présomption depuis que nous connaissions l'identité du bourreau de Bella.

Laurent avait discuté quelques secondes avec Emmett, l'informant de la menace rousse mais également posant ses conditions. Car ce salaud voulait négocier Bella. Contre l'assurance que nous le protégerions et l'initierons à notre mode de vie, il nous ramènerait Bella. Mais dans combien de temps ?

Je fus sorti de mes réflexions par la sonnerie de mon téléphone.  
>-Bonjour Jenks. Quelles sont les nouvelles ? commençai-je, mon moral remontant un peu, tout comme celui de mes compagnons.<br>-Bonjour Monsieur Cullen. Je pense que vous allez me féliciter. J'ai réussi à remonter le premier appel. Ce n'a pas été facile car...débuta-t-il.  
>-Jenks, au plus vite s'il vous plait. le coupai-je, envahi par l'excitation des autres.<br>-Je...oui, pardon. Comme je vous le disais, çà n'a pas été simple car le premier appel a été transféré sur votre numéro par l'intermédiaire du service Yellow Pages...  
>-Je n'aurais pas pensé à appeler ce service...marmonna Emmett, de l'étonnement émanant de sa part.<br>-Bella a toujours été très tenace et perspicace quand çà nous touchait. murmura Esmée, nostalgique.  
>-J'ai dû lancer un traceur dans leur logiciel et il se trouve que le premier appel émanait d'une cabine téléphonique située dans une zone industrielle au nord de Flagstaff. révéla Jenks.<br>-Flagstaff...en Arizona ? Bella vivait en Arizona ? questionna de notre ton vampirique Emmett.  
>-Je dirais plutôt Phoenix. le reprit Carlisle. Isabella avait dû rejoindre sa mère...proposa-t-il.<br>-Non, impossible. répondis-je aussitôt tandis que Jenks donnait des précisions sur ses méthodes de recherches. Isabella est portée disparue depuis notre départ de Forks. Si elle avait retrouvé sa mère, l'avis de recherche aurait été levé. réagis-je. Nous devons tirer cela au clair.  
>Immédiatement, Emmett saisit l'ordinateur qui n'avait plus quitté la table de la salle à manger pour s'atteler à la tâche.<br>-Cherche tout ce qui concerne Phil Dwyer et Renée. lui demanda doucement Esmée.  
>-J'ai pu constater que vous avez eu un appel cette nuit. Cette fois, la recherche a été plus facile. Il provenait d'une station service sur la 491N, aux abords de Tohatchi, en réserve Navajo. annonça-t-il.<br>-Mais enfin...s'étonna Alice à l'autre bout, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait par là ?  
>-Souhaitez-vous que je poursuive la surveillance, monsieur Cullen ? Demanda Jenks après que je l'aie remercié pour ces renseignements.<br>-Oui, continuez encore quelques jours. Je vous préviendrai lorsque vous pourrez cesser.  
>-Une dernière chose, monsieur, les papiers que vous m'avez commandés sont prêts.<br>-Bien, merci Jenks. Je vous recontacte prochainement. terminai-je.  
>-Nous allons devoir embarquer. nous informa Alice, restée en ligne tout au long de la discussion.<br>-Aucune nouvelle ? risquai-je.  
>-Aucune, malheureusement. Mais j'ai réussi à voir Bella quelques instants avant qu'elle n'appelle. Peut-être que cela va redevenir plus facile désormais. On s'appelle lorsque nous ferons escale à Denver. répondit mon épouse avant que la conversation ne coupe.<p>

En moins de trois secondes, Carlisle avait fait un aller-retour dans son bureau et avait étalé sur la grande table de la salle à manger une carte des Etats-Unis. J'attrapai un stylo rouge et entourai aussitôt les deux villes d'origine des appels de Bella. Cette manière de faire, purement humaine, ne nous était vraiment pas nécessaire mais j'avais gardé de nombreuses habitudes de ma vie militaire.

-et merde...souffla Emmett, dépité.  
>-Emmett ! le morigéna Esmée.<br>-Pardon maman...je...les Dwyer ont été retrouvés morts dans une ruelle de Douglas à la frontière mexicaine. La police a conclu à un meurtre. Pour eux, les Dwyer se sont trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ils parlent de passage de drogue et de passages d'immigrés clandestins dans cette zone là...expliqua Emmett.  
>-Oh non...murmura notre mère, des larmes qui ne couleraient jamais plus dans la voix.<p>

Enveloppé par la tristesse des trois autres membres de ma famille, je sortis quelques minutes pour « prendre l'air ». J'arpentais le jardin à une vitesse humaine, ce qui me permettait de réfléchir un peu à tout çà.

Pourquoi Bella et Laurent, puisque nous savions désormais qu'il accompagnait ma petite sœur, avaient-ils pris cette route ? A en croire ce qu'avait dit Laurent à Emmett, ils avaient fui Victoria qui préparait sa vengeance. Et maintenant, il nous faisait du chantage en utilisant Bella. Il avait conclu la conversation en annonçant qu'il rappellerait dans 24 heures à 48 heures.

Mais je ne pouvais plus supporter de rester là, ainsi, à attendre en vain, complètement aveugle de la situation que vivait Bella. Emmett pensait que Laurent avait blessé Isabella durant l'appel. Le temps pressait donc désormais...

-A quoi penses-tu, Jasper ? Me demanda Carlisle qui vint marcher à mes côtés.  
>-J'essaye de comprendre le plan de ce Laurent...mais je crois qu'il n'en a aucun...soupirai-je.<br>-Si, il en a un : il veut nous rejoindre.  
>-Jamais je ne pourrais tolérer sa présence dans notre clan, Carlisle. grognai-je...ni Emmett!<br>-Je sais, Jasper. Mais, tant que Bella est entre ses mains et dépend de son bon vouloir, je ne peux qu'accéder à son exigence. Une fois Bella en sécurité avec nous...  
>-Je m'en chargerai, papa. Sans aucun souci, ni arrière pensée. affirmai-je alors que je sentis l'assentiment paternel, chose plutôt rare pour Carlisle lorsqu'il s'agissait d'ôter la vie à l'un des nôtres.<br>-Papa, je ne peux plus rester ici à attendre...je...j'ai pensé à quelque chose. Laurent sait désormais que nous sommes en Alaska mais il avait également parlé de Forks...

Le bip de mon téléphone coupa la conversation : Alice.

-Mais vous êtes en plein vol ! l'accueillis-je, étonné.  
>-Rose a quelque peu charmé le steward, nous avons quelques minutes. répondit-elle aussitôt. Prépare tes affaires , chéri, car Peter va t'appeler dans quelques minutes pour te demander de les rejoindre dans l'Idaho. Au vu de ta décision, je te suggère de passer...<br>-passer par Forks pour préparer la villa...murmurai-je à sa place.  
>Carlisle, à mes côtés, approuva aussitôt.<br>-Bonne idée, Alice. Jasper pourra prévenir les loups de notre arrivée sur leur territoire. Cela serait regrettable s'ils attaquaient Laurent et blessaient Isabella par mégarde. Emmett pourrait te suivre jusqu'à Forks tandis qu'Esmée et moi allons rester ici jusqu'au prochain appel et...poursuivit alors Carlisle.  
>-Rose et moi allons d'abord passer chez Eleazar. Nous devons les informer de la situation. Et si Victoria représente un réel danger, ils pourront nous aider. compléta ma femme.<p>

La conversation dura encore quelques secondes puis Carlisle et moi regagnâmes la maison pour annoncer le nouveau plan. Je montai ensuite dans ma chambre afin de rassembler quelques affaires pour ce voyage et en profitai pour devancer l'appel de Peter.

Emmett me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, un sac de sport à la main:  
>-Carlisle prépare une trousse de secours pour Bella. m'informa-t-il. Quand veux-tu que nous partions, frangin ?<br>-Je...Emmett, cela ne va pas te plaire mais je vais partir seul ce soir.  
>Emmett grogna à mon annonce, tandis qu'il émettait un haut niveau d'incompréhension.<br>-Ecoute, nous ne savons rien sur l'état de Bella. La villa de Forks est complètement vide. Nous allons peut-être avoir besoin de matériel, de vêtements ou même de meubles. Et il nous faudra également une voiture pour ramener Bella ici depuis Forks. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Peter tient absolument à ce que je les rejoigne le plus rapidement possible. Il ne le sait même pas lui-même mais tu connais son don. Il a un pressentiment important depuis que Bella a repris contact avec nous et il pense que les deux événements sont liés. Donc je veux que tu t'occupes de toute la logistique pour accueillir Bella à Forks dans les meilleures conditions. Je peux compter sur toi, frangin ? lui expliquai-je en le rassurant.  
>-OK, Jazz. Je prendrai la route dès qu'elle aura appeler demain. Ainsi, nous réussirons peut-être à avoir quelques informations supplémentaires sur son état. accepta-t-il, comprenant ma demande.<br>-Je pars dans cinq minutes. annonçai-je en refermant la porte de la chambre.

Esmée et Carlisle nous attendaient dans le salon. Esmée me serra dans ses bras quelques secondes puis ce fut le tour de Carlisle. Il me tendit une petite pochette sombre, m'expliquant rapidement ce qu'elle contenait et comment utiliser ces médicaments. Emmett posa sa main sur mon épaule, m'envoyant toute sa confiance et son amour fraternel.  
>-La prochaine fois que l'on se voit, Bella sera avec nous, frangin. me glissa-t-il à l'oreille.<br>J'acquiesçai et quittai la maison, filant dans l'aube naissante.

xxx

J'avais sensiblement ralenti l'allure. Le soleil tombait lentement et faisait légèrement briller les sommets enneigés de la chaîne des Rocheuses en cette fin octobre. L'hiver s'installait doucement et serait sans doute rude cette année.  
>Puis, j'entrai enfin sur la propriété que j'avais acheté voilà trente ans à quelques kilomètres de Pocatello, dans l'Idaho.<br>Nous y allions parfois avec Alice lorsque nous voulions nous retrouver en tête à tête, mais jamais plus de quelques semaines. Nous avions bien trop pris goût au fait de vivre en famille.  
>Le ranch s'étendait sur une centaine d'hectares, à plus de vingt kilomètres de Pocatello. J'avais reconstruit la maison principale ainsi que la grange tandis qu'Alice avait redécoré l'intérieur avec Esmée à l'occasion de notre « pendaison de crémaillère ».<p>

Peter et Charlotte étaient plutôt ce que nous tous qualifions de « nomades », mais parfois, ils aspiraient à une vie plus posée, et avaient alors un point de chute dans cette propriété qu'ils pouvaient utiliser comme bon leur semblait. C'était un peu ma manière de me faire pardonner pour les avoir laissés tandis que je rejoignais les Cullen…  
>Peter et Charlotte étaient un peu comme des frères et sœurs pour moi, mais pas au même rang qu'Emmett, Rose ou Edward. Non, ils étaient ceux de mon autre vie…de mon passé…ma piqûre de rappel qui me permettait de toujours rester attentif à mon mode de vie « végétarien » pour ne pas redevenir le monstre que j'étais…<p>

J'étais arrivé à Forks en tout début de matinée. J'avais aussitôt enclenché l'électricité et le chauffage pour donner à la maison une température acceptable pour une humaine, qui plus est blessée et surement en mauvaise santé.

En reprenant la route, j'en avais profité pour courir tout au long de la frontière avec le territoire Quileute afin de les prévenir de notre présence. Une fois la zone entièrement marquée de l'odeur de vampire, j'avais rebroussé chemin et attendu quelques minutes. Habituellement, un loup se montrait et venait aux nouvelles. Mais ce matin, aucun indien ne s'était montré. J'en avais informé Carlisle qui m'avait promis qu'il ferait ce qu'il fallait pour contacter Sam ou Billy et avais repris ma course. Aux environs de Seattle, j'avais contacté Jenks afin de récupérer les documents que je destinais à Bella et depuis, l'enveloppe brune dormait au fond de la poche intérieur de mon blouson de cuir.

"Bientôt Bella sera réellement ma petite sœur". pensai-je alors que j'engloutissais les kilomètres, courant à vitesse humaine au beau milieu des paturages qui entouraient le ranch, toujours à l'abri d'un regard humain.

Lorsque je m'arrêtai, Peter et Charlotte étaient sortis sous le patio.  
>-Salut frangin. me lança Peter en descendant les marches pour venir me serrer la main<br>Je lui lançai une accolade avant de serrer Charlotte dans mes bras.  
>-Ta chambre est libre. m'annonça-t-elle en me tirant vers le salon.<p>

Je pris quelques secondes pour déposer mes affaires à l'étage et revins m'installer sur le canapé.

-Des nouvelles depuis notre dernier appel ? demanda aussitôt Peter, inquiet.

Peter et Charlotte n'avaient jamais rencontré Isabella. Ils avaient certes pu capter son odeur sur Edward lorsqu'ils étaient venus passer un weekend à Forks, au tout début de la relation entre mon frère et ma sœur. Puis lorsque je m'étais retrouvé à assurer sa protection lors de notre escapade à Phoenix, je n'avais pas pu résister à la tentation d'appeler Peter. Pas pour lui parler de l'humaine que je gardais, mais pour discuter tactique et traque puisque notre objectif était de détruire James et sa bande à l'époque.

Alors que je leur expliquais les différents résultats de l'enquête de Jenks, mon téléphone sonna. A l'autre bout Emmett.  
>Ils avaient voulu s'écarter un peu pour me laisser une impression d'intimité mais je les avais retenus d'un simple geste de la main.<br>-Jazz, elle est en danger ! s'écria mon frère sans même me saluer, bouleversé.  
>-Quand Bella a-t-elle appelé? questionnai-je d'une voix que je voulus calme alors qu'immédiatement mes instincts s'étaient réveillés.<br>-Il y a quelques minutes. débuta-t-il avant de me raconter en détail, secondé par Carlisle, la discussion téléphonique avec Bella.

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de grogner tandis qu'Emmett me racontait ce que Laurent avait dit à Carlisle. Cette garce rousse voulait se venger de nous pour la mort de son compagnon. Carlisle avait essayé d'en savoir plus lorsqu'il avait pris le téléphone des mains d'Emmett mais Laurent avait juste de nouveau posé un ultimatum au médecin : il nous ramenait Bella s'il avait la garantie que nous et nos cousins d'Alaska l'aiderions à changer de régime après nous être débarrassés de Victoria. Carlisle n'avait pu se résoudre à dire non, car à cet instant, seule comptait une chose à son esprit : récupérer Bella.

Esmée avait repris la conversation en m'expliquant, des sanglots dans la voix, combien Bella semblait terrorisée ainsi que ses appels au secours à l'adresse de Carlisle qu'elle avait appelé « papa ». J'avais dû énormément me contrôler pour ne pas réduire le téléphone en miette sous la force de la colère qui montait en moi.

Carlisle, Emmett, Peter et moi avions discuté quelques minutes pour élaborer un plan rapide. La conversation à peine terminé, j'avais alors reçu un appel de Jenks me confirmant que Bella avait bien appelé depuis la banlieue de Logan.

Elle était si proche de nous en cet instant ! Et nous n'aurions pas de nouvelles avant 24 heures...

J'attrapai l'ordinateur de Charlotte et affichai sur l'écran une carte de l'ouest américain, cherchant avec Peter les différents chemins que Laurent pourrait emprunter. Mais ils étaient si nombreux !

-Nous devrions peut-être préparer un peu l'arrivée d'Isabella. Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé et comment elle va. Peut-être…proposa Charlotte d'une voix douce  
>-Tu as raison, Charlotte. Il va surtout lui falloir de quoi se nourrir, quelques vêtements et peut-être des médicaments supplémentaires. lui répondis-je en pensant à la trousse laissée par Carlisle. Je vais aller en ville faire quelques courses « discrètes ». Peter, peux-tu préparer ce qu'il faut pour allumer la cheminée lorsqu'elle sera parmi nous ? Nous ne vous embêterons pas très longtemps, juste le temps pour elle de respirer un peu avant de reprendre la route pour Forks.<br>Ce dernier acquiesça et je me mis aussitôt en route vers la ville la plus proche, tout en appelant mes parents afin d'avoir quelques indications sur ce que je devais acheter.

Lorsque Bella évoluait parmi nous, je ne me souciais guère de ce côté logistique, pleinement occupé à contrôler ma soif qui se réveillait auprès d'elle. Suivant les conseils d'Esmée et Carlisle, je déambulais dans les rayons de la seule supérette ouverte de nuit, mes pupilles bien à l'abri derrière mes lunettes de soleil et emplissais le panier que j'avais attrapé à l'entrée du magasin. Quelques boites de biscuits, des œufs, du lait, du désinfectant, des pansements et des anti-douleurs.  
>En me dirigeant vers la caisse pour régler mes achats, je passai à côté d'un portant de vêtements de sport et attrapai un épais sweater portant le logo de l'université de l'Idaho. Je me souvenais du bien-être qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle passait l'un des sweaters imprimés « Forks High » de mon frère et j'espérais que cette sensation pourrait la réconforter un peu après tout ce qu'elle avait dû traverser aux mains de Victoria et de Laurent.<p>

A mon retour au ranch moins d'une heure plus tard, tout avait été réaménagé en prévision de l'arrivée d'Isabella. Peter avait rangé un tas de bûches juste sous la pergola et avait allumé l'âtre pour réchauffer l'atmosphère hivernale de la maison. Charlotte, quant à elle, avait réinstallé la chambre d'ami, ôtant les bâches de protection et installant des draps et couvertures sur le lit. Nous avions ensuite rangé les courses dans les meubles de la cuisine et nous étions assis sous le porche, tournés tous les trois vers l'entrée de la propriété.

Peter, en bon soldat, m'avait demandé des précisions sur Victoria, James et Laurent. Je lui avais alors de nouveau raconté, mais dans les moindres détails cette fois, toute l'histoire, depuis le match de base-ball jusqu'à notre voyage à Phoenix. Ils avaient été épatés par le courage de Bella qui n'avait pas hésité à se jeter dans les bras de James pour sauver sa mère et indirectement notre famille. Je leur avais également expliqué combien son sang était puissant, me tentant constamment et m'empêchant ainsi de l'approcher.

A quatre heures du matin, alors que les nuages présents depuis la veille déversaient enfin leur pluie, n'y tenant plus, je me redressai et me mis à arpenter le patio. Je ne pouvais pas attendre leur prochain appel. Je ne voulais pas attendre que ce Laurent daigne donner des nouvelles !

-Major, il faut que l'on aille du côté du Yellowstone. annonça Peter, stoppant mes pas.  
>-Pourquoi? demandai-je, sondant ses émotions.<br>-Jasper, tu connais mon don...mes pressentiments. Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent mais depuis que tu m'as parlé de cette Isabella, mes jambes veulent courir vers cette destination.  
>-Mais si on se trompait et que...le questionnai-je malgré la certitude que je ressentais de lui.<br>-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Jasper. me coupa Charlotte en se plantant aux côtés de son mari. Et si Peter a raison, nous lui permettrons de retrouver la liberté beaucoup plus tôt... 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un chapitre un peu plus long mais je ne pense pas que vous m'en ferez la critique, si ? Verdict ? <strong>_


	7. Once upon a time, somebody ran away

__Merci pour votre soutien, inscrites comme guests, çà va toujours plaisir de voir que l'on est attendue !;-)__

__Pour ce nouveau chapitre, encore un peu de Jasper (mais on arrive au bout...) et quelques nouvelles de Bella.__

__Bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6: « <strong>_**_Once upon a time, somebody ran away saying fast as I can : I've got to go _**_** » (Rihanna & Coldplay – Princess of China)**_

(JPOV)

_-Major, il faut que l'on aille du côté du Yellowstone. annonça Peter, stoppant mes pas.  
>-Pourquoi? demandai-je, sondant ses émotions.<br>-Jasper, tu connais mon don...mes pressentiments. Je ne sais pas d'où ils viennent mais depuis que tu m'as parlé de cette Isabella, mes jambes veulent courir vers cette destination.  
>-Mais si on se trompait et que...le questionnai-je malgré la certitude que je ressentais de lui.<br>-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, Jasper. me coupa Charlotte en se plantant aux côtés de son mari. Et si Peter a raison, nous lui permettrons de retrouver la liberté b__eaucoup p__lus tôt._

Je voulais la retrouver, lui permettre de se sentir enfin en sécurité le plus tôt possible. Et les pressentiments de Peter étaient aussi forts que les visions de ma dulcinée.  
>Alors, après avoir prévenu mes parents, j'avais embarqué mes anciens compagnons et nous courrions en direction de ce parc mondialement connu. Nous restions chacun de notre côté, en profitant pour arpenter la région à la recherche de la moindre trace de Bella.<p>

Toutes les dix minutes ou presque, Emmett m'appelait, nerveux et inquiet, me demandant où en étaient mes recherches alors qu'il faisait route vers Forks.

Bella était tellement importante pour nous tous. Et je me sentais tellement mal envers elle…

Depuis que j'avais appuyé sur le bouton du répondeur ce fameux soir où Isabella avait refait surface pour nous alerter de la venue de Victoria, je ne pouvais effacer ce sentiment de honte qui ondulait dans mon estomac. Après tout, si elle était en danger aujourd'hui, c'était à cause de nous, de notre statut, et surtout de moi.

Carlisle avait pu parler avec ce Laurent. Laurent ! Rien qu'en pensant à son nom, mes lèvres se retroussaient pour laisser sortir un grognement. J'avais clairement dit à Edward qu'il fallait lui aussi le poursuivre, tout comme Victoria, mais il ne croyait pas à la puissance du lien qui réunissait ces trois-là, bien que les émotions que j'avais perçues chez Laurent me faisaient penser qu'il était le plus détaché et incertain. Mon avis de l'époque était qu'il cherchait à se séparer d'eux mais ne trouvait pas le courage de le faire et de se retrouver seul.

Après moins d'une heure de course, nous pénétrions enfin dans l'immense réserve constituée par le parc du Yellowstone. Il couvrait près de 900000 hectares de bois et lacs et renfermait une impressionnante faune qui rendrait fou de joie Emmett.  
>Vue la superficie à couvrir, nous nous étions séparés, restant en contact régulier par téléphone. Aux environs de 5h du matin, alors que j'arpentai la zone est, je reçus un appel de Charlotte.<br>-On les a trouvés. 10km au nord de Riddle Lake, près de la zone de campement de Grant Village.  
>-Ne tentez rien tant que je ne suis pas arrivé. ordonnai-je.<br>Ces simples mots avaient suffi à me faire accélérer l'allure juste après avoir bifurqué vers le sud. Et quelques secondes plus tard, mon téléphone sonna :  
>-Jasper, il va tuer Bella ! Elle vient de prendre la décision de fuir ! Il va la vider sur la route qui mène à Grant Village ! m'appela Alice, paniquée tandis que je percevais également les voix de Rose et de Carmen en arrière fond.<br>J'avalai les kilomètres avec une vitesse telle que j'avais l'impression de voler quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Je fis un léger crochet en approchant de la zone de campement pour me mettre sur les traces de Laurent, voulant arriver dans son dos, et accélérai de nouveau l'allure.  
>Au loin, un vieux moteur semblait souffrir sous les coups d'accélérateur de son conducteur, brisant le silence nocturne. Et j'eus l'impression que cette voiture était le moyen de fuite d'Isabella.<br>Soudain, mon téléphone vibra de nouveau :  
>-On ne peut plus attendre, major. Il va la tuer. chuchota Charlotte.<br>-Neutralisez-le, j'arrive dans quelques minutes. décidai-je.  
>Je fonçai à travers les arbres avant de retrouver un sentier assez bien délimité. A en juger par les odeurs de vampire et de sang humain, Laurent l'avait bien emprunté quelques minutes plus tôt. Je touchais au but !<p>

Enfin, je perçus le bruit d'une lutte vampirique. Laurent se retrouvait seul face à deux vampires très aguerris, que j'avais formés durant de très longues années. Et il n'avait aucune chance…

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, je pris la place de Charlotte dans la bagarre pour envoyer mon premier uppercut à cet enfoiré.  
>Laurent tentait de se défendre (bravement, il fallait l'avouer) mais il ne pouvait rien face à nous trois.<br>-Où est-elle ? demandai-je à Charlotte alors que Peter arrachait un bras à Laurent  
>-Peter lui a ordonné de partir. Elle court en direction du parking... me renseigna Charlotte.<br>-C'est bon, je l'entends. lui indiquai-je après m'être concentré un quart de seconde. Suis la discrètement, je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'elle ne tombe sur un autre danger. Surtout, ne te montre pas, nous te rejoindrons dès que l'on en aura terminé ici. répondis-je à la vampire avant de replonger dans la bagarre.  
>-Laissez-la ! Elle est à moi ! rugit durement Laurent pourtant malmené par Peter.<br>Et ce fut le mot de trop. Je ne pus retenir la fureur qui m'emporta et fis volte-face avant de faire les 3 pas qui me séparaient des combattants pour attraper Laurent par le col et le décoller du sol.  
>-Bella ne t'appartient pas ! criai-je en levant le visage pour croiser le regard carmin apeuré de Laurent.<br>Je n'avais qu'une envie : le tuer lentement en le faisant atrocement souffrir. Et encore, ce châtiment ne pourrait apaiser ma colère.  
>-Je…oh ! tu es un Cullen ! dit-il difficilement puisque je le tenais si serré qu'un humain suffoquerait quelques secondes avant de mourir d'asphyxie. Je…J'ai dit çà pour…pour que vous ne la touchiez pas. Mais voilà un Cullen…<br>Sa réaction fit descendre ma colère d'un cran, m'intriguant.  
>-Et ? l'incitai-je à poursuivre en envoyant ce qu'il fallait de mon don pour qu'il parle.<br>-Je devais l'amener jusqu'au clan Cullen. termina-t-il.  
>-Où est Victoria ? Qu'avez-vous fait à Bella pendant tous ces mois ? enchainai-je avec force, le secouant un peu pour qu'il continue à me craindre.<br>Je savais d'expérience qu'avec mon regard assombri par la colère et les centaines de cicatrices qui couvraient mon corps, n'importe quel vampire un peu sensé parlerait, se méfiant de mes réactions.  
>-il faut vraiment être fou pour laisser une humaine connaissant notre existence ainsi, sans défense, et avec un vampire réclamant vengeance à ses trousses ! renchérit-il aussitôt, sans répondre à ma question.<br>Je renforçai mon pouvoir, insufflant dans le vampire désormais amputé d'un bras et d'une jambe, solidement tenu par Peter, une forte de dose de persuasion ainsi que de la crainte et de l'obéissance, et réitérai ma question, encore et encore. Laurent répondait, donnant quelques informations plus que parcellaires mais il résistait grandement à mon pouvoir. Je sentais une forte souffrance venant de sa part, mêlée à ce que j'identifiai comme de la folie.  
>Laurent devenait fou de douleur et son incohérence grandissait de seconde en seconde.<br>Alors quand il cracha encore une fois combien il avait aimé voir Bella être utilisée comme un appât pour des proies ou combien il riait lorsque Victoria la rouait de coups, je ne pus résister. Je bondis à ses pieds, plaçai mes mains sur ses joues et tirai d'un coup sec.

Je savais pertinemment qu'Emmett aurait voulu assister à cela mais Bella avait suffisamment enduré la présence de son tortionnaire. Et puis, au fond de moi, le vampire riait de toutes ses dents, fier de son acte.  
>-Charge les morceaux à l'arrière du pick up, nous n'avons pas le temps pour un bûcher ici. ordonnai-je à Peter qui obéit dans la seconde sans un mot.<p>

Une fois fait, nous rejoignîmes Charlotte, cachée de la vue d'Isabella, le long de la route goudronnée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la silhouette d'Isabella apparut enfin à mes yeux, fragile humaine courant difficilement sur le chemin, droit vers nous. Droit vers moi. J'allais retrouver Isabella, petite silhouette qui avançait difficilement dans l'aube naissante. Dans quelques secondes, j'allais serrer ma petite sœur dans mes bras et ne plus la quitter avant d'être rentrés chez nous à Forks.

Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, je fis signe à mes compagnons d'avancer de quelques pas, tout comme moi.

Alors que j'entrai enfin dans la zone où elle pourrait me voir, je sentis une vague de terreur émaner d'elle juste avant qu'elle ne bifurque sur sa gauche. Elle nous avait enfin vus mais n'avait pas dû nous reconnaître à cette distance. Elle pensait surement se retrouver face à un troisième vampire « carnivore » et ne cherchait plus qu'à s'enfuir.

Bella s'enfonça dans les arbres et je m'empressai de la rejoindre, courant derrière elle. Je la retrouvai moins de deux secondes plus tard, au beau milieu des arbres et des ronces. Le sol plus qu'irrégulier la fit chuter lourdement au sol et lorsque ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la terre, elle ne put retenir un hurlement tandis que je sentais l'onde vive de douleur qui la traversait. Elle était blessée ! Cette simple idée me fit voir rouge mais je me repris bien vite lorsque je ressentis la vague de malaise et de confusion qui émanait d'elle. La douleur était bien trop forte et elle allait s'évanouir. Je me précipitai sur elle, mettant genou à terre avant de la saisir par les épaules pour la redresser un peu contre mon genou.

-Isabella…Bella…l'appelai-je pour la faire rester lucide.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux et j'aperçus ses prunelles marron moins de deux secondes avant que son corps ne devienne inerte. La panique s'infiltra en moi : je n'avais aucune connaissance médicale et, même si je discutais beaucoup avec Carlisle, je me sentis perdu, ne sachant que faire à part rester là, Bella serrée contre moi.  
>Charlotte arriva lentement derrière moi, laissant le temps à mes instincts de protection de la reconnaitre, puis elle déposa doucement sa main sur mon bras.<br>-Jasper, elle a besoin de soins et de nous. Maintenant. On devrait rentrer et la mettre au chaud, la pluie ne va pas tarder. me dit-elle tristement alors qu'elle regardait l'humaine qui était devenue ma sœur.  
>-Tu as raison, Charlotte. lui accordai-je en dégageant les longues mèches brunes qui s'étaient collées sur son visage.<br>D'un mouvement souple et contrôlé, je soulevai Bella pour la prendre dans mes bras, sa tête reposant contre ma clavicule. Elle respirait calmement mais son visage restait livide.  
>Charlotte ôta son pull, ne craignant pas le froid sur sa peau découverte, et le déposa contre Isabella.<br>-Merci, Charlotte. Merci beaucoup. murmurai-je sans toutefois lever les yeux de celle que je tenais contre moi.  
>Pour éviter à Bella de ne geler dans mes bras, je la déposai délicatement sur la banquette avant du pick up et installai sa tête sur mes genoux tandis que Charlotte prenait le volant. Peter, lui, s'installa à l'arrière, dans la caisse, surveillant ce qu'il restait de Laurent.<p>

Lorsque le véhicule franchit enfin la limite du parc, je sortis mon téléphone de la poche arrière de mon jeans, tout en caressant doucement d'un doigt le front et les joues de ma soeur.  
>-Carlisle, c'est bon, j'ai Bella. annonçai-je de but en blanc sans prendre le temps de saluer mon père.<br>A l'autre bout, j'entendis le soupir de soulagement de mes parents.  
>-Merci fils. répondit Carlisle d'une voix un peu plus détendue.<br>-Je n'ai fait que devancer leur arrivée. lui répondis-je omettant volontairement les détails.  
>Nous aurions bien assez de temps pour cela lorsque nous serons tous ensemble.<br>-Et Laurent ?  
>-mort. annonçai-je en serrant les dents pour contenir la colère qui naissait en moi à chaque fois que l'on parlait de ce vampire.<br>-Comment va-t-elle ? poursuivit aussitôt mon père.  
>-Je…c'est justement pour cela que je voulais te parler. Je ne sais pas vraiment…Je…Quand je l'ai trouvée…elle…bégayai-je, ne réussissant pas à contrôler l'angoisse qui me hantait.<br>-Respire calmement Jasper et explique-moi ce qu'il se passe. me coupa Carlisle d'une voix douce, de la même manière que lorsqu'il interagissait avec ses patients.  
>Je soufflai une bonne fois, et malgré l'inutilité de ce geste, cela me permit de reprendre le fil de mes pensées.<br>-Bella est tombée au sol, j'ai ressenti la vague de douleur qui l'a traversée et elle s'est évanouie. Depuis, elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée. expliquai-je en réajustant sur elle le pull de ma voisine.  
>-Est-ce qu'elle saigne ?<br>-Non. Elle est couverte de coups et de cicatrices mais elle ne saigne pas. Heureusement…terminai-je en murmurant.  
>-Donne-moi son pouls. poursuivit-il, très professionnel.<br>-Mais, comment veux-tu que je…répliquai-je.  
>-calme-toi Jasper. Tu entends son cœur battre. Si tu te concentres suffisamment, tu vas pouvoir suivre l'afflux sanguin. expliqua mon père tout en me donnant quelques indications supplémentaires afin de réussir à lui donner les données tant désirées.<p>

Durant les minutes suivantes, je réalisai mon premier examen médical alors que je n'y connaissais strictement rien. Ou plutôt j'avais bien quelques connaissances obtenues à la lecture de certains livres de Carlisle mais rien de probant.  
>Je lui envoyai également quelques clichés rapides pris avec le téléphone de Charlotte afin qu'il puisse se faire une idée de l'état physique de Bella puis je raccrochai.<p>

A peine arrivés au ranch, je déposai Bella dans le canapé du salon et le poussai le plus près possible de la cheminée que Peter venait d'allumer. Je l'observai scrupuleusement, détaillant chaque partie de son corps que je pouvais voir avant de m'attarder sur son visage. Le nez pincé, les lèvres sèches, je ne pouvais que voir les stigmates de ce qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps. Amaigrie, les joues creusées, la peau de son visage autrefois laiteuse et d'une blancheur quasi équivalente à la nôtre, était grise et marquée. D'immenses cernes sombres faisaient ressortir la peur qui avait transformé ses traits d'adolescente. Vêtue d'une chemise déchirée par endroit et de ce qui fut autrefois une paire de jeans remontée jusqu'à ses mollets ainsi que d'une paire de baskets plus qu'élimées,je ne pus que constater, impuissant, l'état de ses jambes et de ses bras. De multiples cicatrices, des brûlures, des blessures à peine cicatrisées…. Qu'avait-elle subi ?

Charlotte m'apporta une couverture qui traînait dans l'un des placards de l'étage et je la déposai prudemment sur Bella avant de replacer une mèche de cheveux qui s'était égarée sur son visage.  
>Ma sœur m'aida également à nettoyer un peu Isabella et à soigner les petites plaies visibles sur ses bras et ses jambes comme Carlisle l'avait suggéré plus tôt.<p>

Une fois cela terminé, je sortis de la maison pour rejoindre Peter, Charlotte s'étant proposée pour veiller sur Bella, puis grimpai dans le pickup pour rejoindre le lieu où nous ferions définitivement disparaître Laurent.

x

(BPOV)

Un léger crépitement me fit sortir du sommeil. Ma tête me faisait atrocement souffrir, ainsi que mon bras mais je n'avais plus froid.

Reprenant petit à petit conscience, je percevais désormais que j'étais allongée sur quelque chose de moelleux et chaud, à l'abri du vent. Je sentais qu'une lourde couverture de laine me recouvrait jusqu'au menton. J'entrouvris un œil prudemment, prenant bien garde à ne pas modifier ma position ni ma respiration pour ne pas alerter de mon réveil. Face à moi, une cheminée rougeoyait, chargée de bois.

Où Laurent avait-il bien pu nous amener ? A cette pensée, mes derniers souvenirs se manifestèrent dans mon esprit et me tordirent instantanément l'estomac. Laurent était-il toujours en vie ? Qui étaient ces vampires qui étaient apparus pour se battre ? Et les trois autres qui s'étaient mis sur ma route ?

Soudain, une femme se matérialisa devant moi et je ne pus que remarquer ses yeux carmin qui me scrutaient très attentivement.

Et là, allant contre toutes ces règles que je m'efforçais de respecter depuis deux ans en présence de vampires, je laissais parler mon instinct. Je hurlai de toutes mes forces, sentant ma gorge plus que douloureuse à cet acte qu'elle avait oublié depuis Victoria, tout en bondissant du canapé. La vampire face à moi sembla totalement stupéfaite et me fixai, comme perdue. Je profitai alors de ces secondes de flottement pour me précipiter vers la porte d'entrée toute proche.

Je devais fuir encore une fois. Et cette fois, je prendrai ma chance.

Je sautai les trois petites marches de la porte d'entrée et me mis à courir le plus vite que je le pouvais, suivant le chemin de terre qui semblait traverser la propriété. Je ne savais pas où cela me mènerait mais je courrai, une foulée après l'autre. Aucun vampire ne me doubla alors je pris confiance, croyant en mes chances de succès, et j'allongeai un peu ma foulée.

Soudain, un énorme craquement retentit sur la gauche, me faisant sursauter et crier de nouveau. Je repérai aussitôt la silhouette sombre qui s'était figée sous les sapins bordant le jardin. Un homme grand, blond, dont je ne pouvais distinguer le visage à cause de la distance. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un vampire.

Il m'avait retrouvé. Celui qui m'avait permis de fuir Laurent m'avait retrouvée.

Terrorisée, je me figeai brusquement et commençai à hyper ventiler sous la puissance de la peur qui m'habitait. En un éclair, le vampire se retrouva quelques mètres devant moi et je fermai les yeux. J'allais mourir. Là. Maintenant. Au beau milieu d'un jardin inconnu. Sans les avoir revus.

-Bella. dit simplement une voix parfaite.

Et là, mon cœur s'arrêta. J'ouvris brutalement les yeux tout en levant un peu la tête et ne pus m'empêcher de détailler le vampire blond qui se tenait immobile devant moi, les mains levées en signe de paix. Il s'approcha à un mètre de moi sans un mot, me scrutant attentivement. Je ne lâchai pas son regard ambre une seule seconde, de peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'une illusion. De la tristesse et du doute traversèrent ses prunelles avant qu'il ne me tende une main. Alors, souriant malgré tout à travers mes larmes, je fis l'effort de me remettre à marcher et comblai les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient encore. Mais au lieu de prendre sa main, je tombai dans ses bras avant de me blottir contre son torse.  
>-Oh Jasper…murmurai-je dans un souffle avant de fermer les yeux en soufflant longuement.<br>-oh, Darling ! Enfin ! reprit-il d'une voix douce, faisant naître des larmes au bord de mes paupières.

Enfin.

Enfin, j'allais remplir la mission que je m'étais fixée.

Enfin, je n'allais plus être seule.


	8. Dis-toi qu'il fait beau, et que le temps

__Et voilà le tout nouveau chapitre, terminé voilà une heure ! Et dans ce chapitre, un invité ! J'attends vos impressions !__

__Edward va bientôt arriver, ne vous en faites pas.__

__Bonne lecture et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos reviews !__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 7: « <strong>_**_**Dis-toi qu'il fait beau, et que le temps est aussi chaud qu'hier**_**_** » (Christophe Maé – Je veux du bonheur)**_

Combien de temps étions-nous restés ainsi, enlacés, sur ce chemin ? Aucune idée. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, je m'autorisais à respirer. Vraiment respirer. Et je m'enivrais de l'odeur de Jasper.

Je ne sentis aucun mouvement pourtant, lorsque je rouvris finalement les yeux, nous nous trouvions au pied de la maison que je venais de quitter brusquement. Et immédiatement la tension réapparut dans mon corps. Dans cette maison, un ou des vampires aux yeux rouges attendaient.  
>-Ne t'en fais pas, Darling, ils ne te feront rien. tenta de me rassurer Jasper, ayant surement perçu mes émotions en même temps que la réaction physique.<p>

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que Jasper nous avait déjà faits entrer et m'avait déposée sur mes pieds au beau milieu du salon que je venais de fuir. Au fond de la pièce, près de la cheminée, un couple attendait, me fixant attentivement.  
>Par pur réflexe, je baissais immédiatement la tête et courbai un peu le dos en attendant un ordre, comme Victoria l'exigeait de moi lorsque je me retrouvai dans une pièce avec l'un des leurs.<br>La main glacée de Jasper se posa doucement sur mon épaule tandis que je sentais une vague de calme et de bien être me pénétrer progressivement. Malgré moi, je sentis mon corps se détendre et je me redressai alors.  
>-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre ici, Bella. me répéta Jasper en ôtant sa main.<br>Je relevai le visage vers lui, pour l'observer. Pour lire la sincérité sur son visage. Pour m'assurer que je n'étais pas encore dans un beau rêve. Ce qu'il dut lire sur le mien le bouleversa surement car il me prit aussitôt dans ses bras.  
>Encore une fois, je me laissai aller contre son torse froid durant quelques minutes, tentant ainsi de me convaincre que tout était terminé. Que je n'avais plus à fuir avec Laurent.<p>

Laurent…

A cette pensée, je brisai vivement l'étreinte et me retournai pour inspecter la pièce. Où était-il ? Il avait été à deux doigts de me tuer, là-bas, sur cette route dans le parc du Yellowstone. Puis ce couple aux yeux rouges était intervenu et m'avait laissée fuir. Je revins alors sur le couple qui attendait toujours, immobile de l'autre côté de la pièce.  
>-où est Laurent ? murmurai-je, conservant les habitudes de ces derniers temps.<br>-Nous nous sommes occupés de lui. me répondit directement le vampire en faisant quelques pas pour se rapprocher de Jasper et moi.  
>Immédiatement, par réflexe, j'en fis deux en arrière, pour conserver une certaine distance entre nous.<p>

Edward serait surement ravi de voir que mes réflexes de survie face à des vampires étaient bien présents désormais, ce qu'il déplorait à nos débuts.

Jasper captura aussitôt ma main dans l'une des siennes et plaça un doigt sur ma joue pour que je le regarde. Je tombai immédiatement dans l'ambre de ses pupilles et me relaxai quelque peu.  
>-Il…il est...balbutiai-je en chuchotant, fixée dans le regard de Jasper.<br>-Mort. Oui, Darling. me devança Jasper.

Une foule de sentiments me traversa alors. De la joie et du soulagement bien entendu mais également un peu de colère et de la peine. Souffrais-je d'un syndrome de Stockhom pour m'inquiéter de la mort de l'un de mes bourreaux ? Il était un monstre mais, il m'avait tout de même aidée à fuir...

-Calme-toi, Bella. me demanda Jasper en faisant courir lentement son doigt le long de ma joue tandis que je sentais son pouvoir insuffler du calme en moi.  
>Je soufflai profondément et fermai les yeux quelques secondes pour profiter de cette sensation avant de revenir à la réalité.<br>-Je te présente Peter et Charlotte. poursuivit mon ami en se tournant légèrement vers les vampires qui patientaient toujours, immobiles.  
>Je tentai de leur adresser un sourire malgré l'envie de fuir qui me tiraillait les entrailles depuis si longtemps.<br>-Merci. leur murmurai-je sans vraiment oser les regarder, ne sachant plus comment me comporter. Tout à l'heure…sur la route…je…  
>-de rien. Tu es importante pour notre frère. Tu l'es aussi pour nous. me coupa Charlotte d'une voix calme tout en souriant.<br>La vampire avança à vitesse humaine vers moi, me tendant la main. Je ne pus retenir le léger pas de recul de mon corps mais me repris bien vite, consciente que Jasper était à mes côtés et me protégerait, et finis par lui tendre moi aussi la main, tremblante.  
>-Je ne connais pas grand-chose aux besoins humains mais il serait peut-être temps que nous nous occupions un peu de toi. lança Charlotte en bonne maitresse de maison. Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain chaud ? La salle de bain est à l'étage.<br>J'acquiesçai silencieusement et me détachai péniblement de Jasper pour suivre Charlotte, mon corps me faisant clairement souffrir maintenant que l'adrénaline était redescendue. Frigorifiée, exténuée, je sentis mes jambes me lâcher après à peine trois pas. Mais deux mains puissantes me rattrapèrent avant que je ne touche le sol, me plaquant contre un torse de granit. Jasper. Jasper m'avait rattrapée. Je levais la tête vers lui et il me fit un petit sourire.  
>-Allez, Bella. On y va. dit-il tout en passant une main sous mes genoux, me portant dans ses bras.<br>Alors j'accrochai fermement ma main à sa nuque et blottis mon nez contre sa gorge, comme si tenter de me fondre en lui m'enlèverait toute cette douleur.  
>Jasper me resserra contre son torse et posa doucement ses lèvres sur mon crâne, silencieux. Je sentais son don couler sur moi mais j'étais incapable de me détendre totalement.<p>

Jasper s'assit et je me détachai juste un peu de lui. La salle de bain était entièrement carrelée de blanc, la lumière de spots accentuant encore l'éclat de la pièce, me faisant légèrement plisser les yeux. Je n'avais plus l'habitude d'une telle clarté dans une pièce.  
>Charlotte ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire, immense, et rapidement une légère vapeur apparut.<br>-Veux-tu un peu d'aide ? demanda Charlotte d'une voix toujours égale et douce.  
>-Non…çà va aller…chuchotai-je en me relevant des genoux de Jasper en faisant attention à mes gestes.<br>-Tu es sûre ? me questionna Jasper.  
>J'acquiesçai et il se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de son amie.<br>-Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger. Rejoins-nous quand tu auras terminé. expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans l'embrasure de la porte, m'observant.  
>Je commençai à vouloir déboutonner ma chemise mais ma main me faisait beaucoup trop souffrir et mes doigts tremblaient toujours violemment. Malgré moi, je ne pus retenir un léger gémissement de douleur et Charlotte fit immédiatement demi-tour.<br>-Attends, je vais le faire. proposa Charlotte en attrapant le tissu entre ses doigts tandis que Jasper surveillait la scène depuis la porte.  
>J'avais pertinemment compris que ces deux vampires amis de Jasper ne me feraient rien mais leurs yeux rouge ne pouvaient m'empêcher de les craindre. Je gardais la tête baissée, les mains le long du corps, tremblante, attendant que la vampire ne me rejoigne.<br>-Bella ? me questionna-t-il.  
>Je levai prudemment le visage vers lui et il dut lire l'inquiétude qui m'habitait.<br>-Je suis en bas, Darling, si tu as besoin de moi, tu n'as qu'à chuchoter mon prénom, je t'entendrais. me dit-il avant de disparaitre.

-Nous avons de nouveaux vêtements pour toi. Ceux-ci ne sont plus mettables et…parlait doucement la vampire, déboutonnant lentement un à un les petits ronds de plastique de la chemise.  
>Mais à ces mots, j'attrapai violemment ses mains pour la stopper.<br>-Bella ? questionna-t-elle doucement en arrêtant son geste.  
>Je fis non de la tête, baissant les yeux sur le sol pour masquer les larmes qui montaient.<br>-Bella, parle-moi. Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. Je ne te ferai rien, chérie. expliqua-t-elle patiemment.  
>Je soufflai longuement, tentant de rassembler un peu de courage et entrouvris les lèvres pour parler.<br>-c'est…à moi…parvins-je à murmurer en attrapant le tissu de la chemise.  
>Cette chemise…. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait de ma vie d'avant…cette Charlotte pouvait-elle comprendre la valeur que représentait ce tissu pour moi ?<br>Lentement, elle passa sa main sous mon menton pour relever un peu mon visage, m'obligeant à la regarder. Je ne pus réprimer le sentiment de répulsion qui explosa dans mon estomac, comme lorsque Victoria m'approchait, mais j'avais appris à le contenir suffisamment pour ne pas réagir physiquement et prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Chose inutile puisque ces êtres me rattraperaient en moins de deux secondes.  
>-Je ne vais pas te la prendre, Bella. Mais tu dois l'enlever pour que tu puisses te laver. expliqua-t-elle en souriant gentiment.<br>J'hochai la tête, enlevai précautionneusement les manches pour ne pas bouger mon poignet droit et lui donnai le vêtement à contre-coeur.  
>Elle m'aida à m'installer dans la baignoire. L'eau chaude sur mes muscles me détendit instantanément et je soupirai de bien-être.<br>-Je vais descendre te chercher quelques vêtements propres. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas. dit elle en me regardant dans les yeux. Un murmure suffira, Bella. poursuivit-elle alors que mon cerveau s'emballait déjà à mon incapacité à parler.  
>J'acquiesçai et la regardai refermer la porte, me laissant seule dans la salle de bain. Depuis quand n'avais-je pas pris de bain ? Je cherchais dans ma mémoire, me ramenant inévitablement chez Charlie, chez qui la salle de bain ne contenait qu'une minuscule cabine de douche, et chez Renée.<p>

Ma mère…Phil…mon père…Jake…ils étaient tous morts par ma faute…

Assise sur le bord de la baignoire, emmitouflée dans un peignoir, je laissais faire Charlotte qui tentait de démêler mes longs cheveux, après avoir rapidement désinfecté mes plaies. Mais je m'étais déjà faite à l'idée qu'il faudrait surement les couper. La vampire renonça après quelques minutes, lisant sûrement sur mes traits que cela ne m'importait plus vraiment.  
>Charlotte n'avait rien dit mais j'avais vu son regard effaré sur mon corps. Mais là, à cet instant, je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi bien depuis longtemps.<br>Une fois habillée et mon bras en écharpe, elle me proposa de la suivre et m'emmena au rez-de-chaussée.

Pour la première fois depuis mon entrée dans la maison, j'observai les pièces, quasi vides, signe pour moi que cette habitation n'était qu'un logement de passage et qu'ils devaient pouvoir la quitter rapidement, sans s'encombrer d'un fardeau mobilier.  
>Qu'ils étaient des êtres capables de disparaître, sans rien laisser derrière eux…<br>que les Cullen l'avaient fait...  
>qu'Edward l'avait fait avec moi en m'avouant que je n'étais qu'un amusement passager...<br>Ils n'avaient rien laissé derrière eux...  
>sauf moi…<p>

Je sentis des larmes monter mais bien vite cette tristesse fut contenue. Jasper se matérialisa au bas des escaliers, me scrutant, le regard peiné.  
>-Merci Jasper. dis-je tout bas en m'arrêtant devant lui.<br>-Tu es épuisée, Bella. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres plus. me répondit-il. Allez, viens, un diner t'attend. ajouta-t-il en me tendant le bras.  
>Je le pris et le laissai m'emmener vers la cuisine en traversant la pièce principale à mon rythme d'humaine boitillante. Le salon était vide. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Dehors, le jour était levé mais le temps semblait couvert.<p>

En entrant dans la cuisine, je remarquai aussitôt Peter, s'affairant derrière le bar. Charlotte tira l'un des énormes tabourets, qui semblaient n'avoir jamais servis, et Jasper m'aida à m'installer. Il déposa à côté d'un verre empli d'eau deux gélules.  
>-Carlisle sera là dans trois heures. En attendant, avale çà. expliqua Jasper avant de placer une assiette fumante remplie d'oeufs brouillés et de bacon.<br>Une fois le repas avalé en silence, ils m'emmenèrent au salon et je m'installai sur le canapé, bien calée contre un oreiller, profitant de la chaleur de la cheminée. Ils s'étaient assis, tous les trois, face à moi, Je ne cessais de les regarder, mémorisant chacun de leurs traits, les gravant dans ma mémoire.  
>-Bella, il faut qu'on discute un peu. annonça Jasper d'une voix douce.<br>Mais je refusai de lui répondre, me recroquevillant sur le canapé. Je ne voulais pas parler de tout cela, je ne voulais pas revivre encore une fois tous ces cauchemars éveillés qui avaient rythmé ma vie depuis leur départ.  
>-Bella, Darling, tu nous as dit que Victoria voulait nous tuer. reprit Jasper. J'ai besoin d'informations.<br>Je devais lui dire. Je devais lui expliquer ce que Victoria voulait. Cette armée qu'elle mettait en place…après tout, j'avais fui pour cela. Ma mission était de les avertir et de tout faire pour les protéger.  
>Jasper s'assit à côté de moi, posant un doigt sous mon menton pour que je le regarde. L'or de ses yeux semblait si intense…<br>-Bella, qui t'a enlevée ?  
>-Victoria. réussis-je à murmurer avant de me remettre à pleurer.<br>J'attrapai sa main et la serrai fortement.  
>-Elle…Victoria m'a retrouvée quand Edward m'a laissée dans la foret…sanglotai-je, ne sachant dire une phrase entière. Et…elle m'a obligée à…et…Je les ai tués !<br>Je ne pus continuer à parler, submergée par toutes les images de mon calvaire. Je sentis Jasper se déplacer sur le canapé puis ses mains m'attirant vers lui.  
>-Bella, calme-toi. chuchotait-il à mon oreille, caressant mes cheveux alors qu'il me tenait fermement contre son torse, ses bras autour de moi comme une protection. Bella, m'appela-t-il de nouveau après m'être un peu calmée, nous devons savoir : est-ce que Victoria te poursuit ?<br>Je sursautai malgré moi à cette idée et me raidis instantanément.  
>-Je…je ne…pas maintenant…balbutiai-je en tentant de me relever mais Jasper me tenait toujours la main.<br>A cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie : quitter cette pièce et courir m'enfermer dans une des chambres de l'étage, me tapir dans un recoin sombre et me faire oublier. Comme avec Victoria...  
>-Isabella. intervint Peter, tu n'es pas obligée de tout nous dire mais nous devons savoir si Victoria risque de débouler ici dans les prochaines heures et jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte cette maison.<br>-Bella, enchaina Jasper tout en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille, Carlisle va arriver d'ici peu. J'espère voir le reste de la famille dans moins de deux jours, est-ce qu'ils courent un danger ? Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter pour Alice ? questionna-t-il.  
>Jasper savait surement qu'en visant Alice, je ne pourrais me taire plus longtemps. Alice était ma sœur, ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus.<br>-Pas dans l'immédiat. craquai-je, dans un souffle tremblant. Mais…elle viendra. Elle veut vous faire souffrir pour la mort de James avant de me tuer. terminai-je alors que des nouvelles larmes apparaissaient au coin de mes yeux.  
>Je baissai rapidement la tête, ne voulant pas que Jasper et ses amis ne me voient ainsi. Fermement mais sans me faire mal, la main glacée enroulée autour de mon poignet me tira un peu et je me blottis de nouveau contre le torse de Jasper.<br>-Elle ne nous fera rien, petite sœur. Elle est seule contre nous. tenta de me rassurer mon nouveau frère.  
>-Non, Jasper. Elle crée une armée. chuchotai-je contre son pull.<p>

Un silence chargé tomba et j'enfonçai mon nez dans la douce matière. Jasper se mit à fredonner un air que je ne connaissais absolument pas tout en me berçant lentement et sans vraiment le réaliser, je m'endormis.

(CPOV)

-Carlisle, c'est bon. J'ai Bella. annonça Jasper, une pointe de fierté dans la voix.  
>A mes côtés, Esmée leva les mains avant de les poser sur sa bouche, soulagée, tout en murmurant pour elle-même « merci mon Dieu ».<br>Mon épouse avait gardé tant de traits humains malgré ces dizaines et dizaine d'années de vie vampirique.  
>-Merci, fils. le remerciai-je, me détendant quelque peu après toutes ces heures d'angoisse.<br>Esmée vint se blottir contre moi et j'enroulai bien volontiers un bras autour de ses épaules avant de l'embrasser sur le front.  
>Notre dernière fille allait revenir parmi nous.<br>-comment va-t-elle ? questionnai-je sachant pertinemment que la réponse ne me satisferait pas.  
>Jasper se mit à bredouiller, angoissé. Je m'efforçai de le calmer puis le guidai pour un premier diagnostic rapide. Aucune urgence vitale n'apparut mais l'état d'Isabella m'inquiétait. Je reçus quelques photos du téléphone de Charlotte et pris quelques secondes pour les observer. Des coups, des cicatrices, un amaigrissement flagrant...à la position de son bras, je ne pouvais que conclure que le poignet était cassé...<br>Je levai les yeux de l'écran pour regarder Esmée, au bord des larmes. Et ma décision fut prise. Mon épouse dut la lire dans mes yeux et monta aussitôt à l'étage.  
>-Jasper, installe-la au chaud, donne-lui un repas mais ne la force pas à trop manger. Si tu peux, essaye de désinfecter un peu les blessures de ses jambes. Je prend le premier avion pour l'Idaho et nous ferons le trajet vers Forks ensemble.<p>

Je dispensais quelques conseils supplémentaires pour que Jasper puisse parer au plus pressé avec sa sœur et raccrochai. Esmée réapparut à ce moment-là dans le salon, mon sac de voyage dans les mains.  
>-Je t'ai réservé un billet, l'avion décolle dans deux heures. J'ai glissé ta trousse de secours dans le sac et également quelques vêtements chauds pour Bella. expliqua-t-elle sans me regarder.<br>-Chérie, je sais pertinemment que tu veux être auprès de Bella toi aussi mais...commençai-je en relevant son visage d'un doigt sous le menton.  
>-Je rejoindrai Emmett à Forks dès que tu seras parti. Il faut que je prépare la maison pour l'arrivée de ma fille. me coupa-t-elle, en souriant légèrement.<br>-Tu vas être une mère formidable pour elle, chérie. Bella va avoir besoin de toi. dis-je en l'embrassant chastement.  
>Mon épouse se fondit dans mes bras quelques minutes avant de nous diriger vers le garage.<br>-Que faisons-nous pour Edward ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, comme à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de lui.  
>-Je vais le prévenir sur la route de l'aéroport. annonçai-je.<br>Nous nous séparâmes quelques minutes plus tard et je fonçai dans la nuit au volant de ma berline.

Moins de dix minutes après mon départ, je composai le numéro d'Edward.

Il nous avait demandé de ne pas l'appeler mais Esmée avait bataillé ferme pour obtenir de ses nouvelles une fois tous les deux mois. Notre dernier contact datait d'un mois. Edward venait d'arriver en Argentine après une errance de plusieurs mois dans la forêt amazonienne. Depuis l'accident lors de l'anniversaire d'Isabella, il était inconsolable. Il nous avait demandé de quitter Forks, se mettant à dos ses frères et sœurs qui souhaitaient rester auprès de Bella. Mais nous étions une famille et ses arguments étaient louables. Il ne souhaitait juste qu'une vie normale pour son âme sœur humaine, dépourvue de monstres... Le choc allait être rude pour Edward et je répétais encore une fois dans ma tête ce que j'allais lui dire.

Trois sonneries s'égrénèrent...

Edward n'allait pas répondre...

La quatrième s'écoula, identique...

J'allais devoir lui annoncer cela dans un pathétique message de répondeur...

Mais soudain, la communication fut établie et je soufflai de soulagement.  
>-Carlisle, j'avais demandé que...débuta-t-il.<br>-tu me connais et tu sais très bien que je ne t'appelle pas pour parler de la météo, Edward. le coupai-je d'une voix plus dure que je ne voulus.  
>Edward ne répondit pas, attendant surement la suite.<br>-Je...C'est Bella, Edward. Elle est en danger. avouai-je finalement, relèguant aux oubliettes tous mes discours répétés ce dernier quart d'heure.  
>-Où est-elle ? Qui ? murmura-t-il.<br>-Jasper est parti la récupérer...  
>-Jasper ? Mais, Carlisle, tu es inconscient, il ne se contrôle pas et...s'écria mon premier fils, paniqué et bouleversé.<br>-Tu n'étais pas là, Edward. Tu n'as rien vu de tous ces mois, alors tais-toi ! criai-je, faisant stopper ses critiques. Elle est en sécurité avec lui en ce moment même.  
>-Où sont-ils ? finit-il par demander d'une voix faible<br>-dans l'Idaho. avouai-je. Rentre à Forks immédiatement, je suis déjà en route pour les ramener chez nous.  
>-est-elle blessée ? questionna-t-il comme un enfant pris en faute.<br>-Oui, aucune urgence vitale mais elle a beaucoup souffert.  
>-qui ? finit-il par demander après une bonne minute de silence.<br>J'hésitai à lui donner l'information mais après avoir entendu une quatrième fois la question, je finis par lui dire simplement : Victoria.  
>Un grondement se fit entendre avant que la conversation ne se termine brusquement. Edward venait sûrement de réduire son téléphone en miettes.<p>

Le vol se passa sans encombre et je récupérai rapidement la voiture de location qui nous permettrait de rentrer à Forks. Lorsque je passai l'entrée du domaine de Jasper, une vague d'appréhension me parcourut. Comment Bella allait-elle réagir à mon arrivée?  
>Alors que je garais la voiture, Peter apparut sur le seuil et me rejoignit tandis que je refermai la portière.<br>-Bonjour Peter. Je suis ravi de te revoir. débutai-je en lui serrant la main.  
>-Bonjour Carlisle.<br>-Merci pour ton aide, Peter. poursuivis-je aussitôt, ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire quelque chose. J'espère que la situation n'est pas trop difficile pour vous deux. m'excusai-je connaissant parfaitement la force du sang de Bella.  
>-Son courage et sa loyauté pour votre famille passent bien avant le parfum de son sang. Mais elle va avoir besoin de vous...et pas seulement pour la remettre sur pied. répondit-il, un léger ton de reproche dans la voix.<br>L'ami de Jasper me fixa encore quelques secondes avant de faire un léger mouvement de la tête, m'invitant à entrer. Sans un bruit, il ouvrit la porte et je le suivis.

Une cheminée crépitait, donnant une atmosphère plutôt accueillante et réconfortante à la pièce principale. Immédiatement, mes yeux cherchèrent Bella. Je la trouvai allongée sur le canapé, endormie. Jasper, assis juste à côté, tenait sa petite main dans les siennes.  
>-Merci Jasper. finis-je par dire de notre ton vampirique pour ne pas réveiller la jeune femme. Merci de l'avoir retrouvée. ajoutai-je en m'asseyant sur la table de salon, juste à coté de mon fils.<br>Jasper me fit un pale sourire et m'envoya un peu de gratitude. Je pris quelques secondes pour observer l'humaine allongée devant moi, tentant de commencer un diagnostic.  
>-Je la garde endormie depuis une petite heure. Elle a pris un bain rapide, a mangé un peu. Je lui ai fait avalé une dose de paracétamol. Elle semble souffrir de son poignet, comme nous n'avons pas de glace, j'ai préféré utiliser les moyens du bord. indiqua-t-il en bougeant un peu ses doigts pour attirer mon regard vers le bras d'Isabella.<br>Je mis un genou à terre et me penchai légèrement vers le membre. Jasper entrouvrit ses mains, maintenant le bras en place et j'y plaçai mes doigts, palpant l'articulation prudemment.  
>-Il est cassé. Je pense même qu'il faudrait une opération mais je n'ai aucun matériel pour cela avec moi. Nous verrons cela à Forks. Je lui mettrai une attelle quand elle sera réveillée. expliquai-je en reculant un peu avant de poursuivre mes observations.<br>J'examinai délicatement son visage puis ses jambes, préférant attendre qu'elle soit consciente pour l'ausculter complètement.  
>-Elle a de nombreuses cicatrices dans le dos et sur les cotes. annonça Charlotte tandis que je replaçai la couverture sur les épaules de Bella.<br>J'hochai rapidement la tête, la remerciant, tandis que je ne pus retenir ma main de caresser lentement la joue de ma dernière fille. La peau tiède tressaillit par réflexe face au froid que je dégageai et Bella enfouit aussitôt son nez sous la couverture, me faisant sourire.  
>-T'a-t-elle parlé un peu ? osai-je vers Jasper.<br>-Très peu. Il faudra que tu examines sa gorge car elle n'a fait que murmurer depuis que nous sommes ici, à part lorsqu'elle a vu Charlotte en se réveillant tout à l'heure Sa voix est peut-être touchée...répondit Jasper.  
>-Je vérifierai mais au vu de tes explications, je penche plutot pour un blocage psychologique. dis-je en reprenant ma place aux côtés de mon fils. Sais-tu ce qu'elle a vécu ?<br>-Elle n'a rien dit à ce sujet. Mais j'ai pu faire parler un peu Laurent. Victoria utilisait Bella comme appât pour chasser des humains. me révéla Jasper en serrant le poing.  
>-Nous allons nous en occuper, fils.<br>-Victoria nous amène une armée. ajouta-t-il.  
>-Alors nous appellerons nos amis. Elle n'approchera plus jamais Isabella. assénai-je, décidé.<br>Je n'aimais pas le conflit mais dans ce cas précis, je ne voyais aucune autre issue que le combat. Nous avions laissé Victoria fuir une fois et c'était la fois de trop.  
>-Edward ?<br>-il est en route. Il nous rejoindra à Forks.

Nous discutâmes encore un peu, veillant le sommeil de Bella alors que Jasper avait stoppé son pouvoir sur elle. Après une demie-heure, elle commença à montrer des signes de réveil. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, je reculai et m'installai près de la fenêtre, lui laissant de l'espace. Jasper commença à murmurer une mélodie douce, qui plaça un léger sourire sur les lèvres de sa sœur.  
>-Elle se sent réconfortée et en sécurité. m'indiqua discrètement Jasper tandis que Charlotte et Peter quittaient la pièce après m'avoir soufflé que Jasper l'avait bercée de cet air après le repas.<p>

Je souris en observant la scène fraternelle qui se jouait devant moi : Jasper, penché sur Bella, replaçant prudemment les longues mèches brunes qui s'étaient égarées sur les joues creusées de sa sœur. Bella esquissa un sourire et finit par ouvrir prudemment les yeux.  
>-Bonjour Darling. murmura mon fils tandis que Bella refermait un peu les paupières. Nous avons un visiteur. poursuivit-il du même ton en lançant une vague de calme, anticipant les réactions de la jeune femme.<br>Les yeux de la brune s'ouvrirent en effet un peu plus brusquement tandis qu'elle fixait Jasper, les traits inquiets malgré le pouvoir de l'empathe. Après quelques secondes, elle finit par détacher son regard du vampire devant elle et balaya la pièce rapidement. Ses pupilles passèrent sur moi un dixième de seconde avant de revenir plus longuement. Et j'y vis l'instant même où elle me reconnut. Ses lèvres dessinèrent un « oh » muet et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Je pris alors la décision de la rejoindre, voulant éviter qu'elle ne bouge trop avant que je ne puisse l'ausculter complètement.  
>-Bonjour Bella. dis-je doucement en approchant du canapé où elle était désormais assise.<br>-oh...papa...articula-t-elle dans un souffle.  
>Je m'assis à côté d'elle et ouvris les bras tandis qu'elle se jetait contre mon torse.<p> 


End file.
